Supergirl
by apples-a-day
Summary: Emma Swan works for the Queen of All Media herself, Regina Mills. She fetches her coffee, takes calls, and keeps track of her appointments. Pretty average for an assistant in her mid-twenties. Of course, it's not so average when Emma dons her cape and becomes Supergirl, protecting National City from harm. Especially the new threat that seems to be targeting Regina.
1. The Hope

**Okay, so this is what I've been working on recently and why I've been keeping quiet, my big bang stories!**

 **When I saw the artwork, I knew I had to pick it. Being quite the superhero enthusiast, I was ecstatic at getting a chance to turn to the world of superheroes for this.**

 **I must thank Ratarara for this first of all because this fic literally wouldn't exist without her!**

 **Next up: Tiff and Lola deserve a round of applause for hosting this once more, and finally [but no less important] the incredible people who helped to beta and encourage me with this fic: btvsobsessed623, mandyrosask, korderoo, and misslane1981!**

 **I hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

Emma Swan considers herself a pretty punctual person. She prides herself on being able to get up at 6 am and be at the office promptly at 6:25 with Ms. Mills' coffee order and a schedule for the day in hand by the time her boss comes in through her personal elevator five minutes later.

It might not seem like much of a feat, but considering she lives twenty minutes away, and Ms. Mills has a very specific coffee order - to the point that she would know if it was subpar or done wrong - she is pretty proud of herself for it. Then again, she also relies heavily on her superpowers to be able to do it all, but in the end, if she uses it to keep her job, no one has to know, right?

Her sister would disagree.

"Emma, do you know how dangerous that is? What if someone sees you?" Ruby Lucas was only a year older, but took her role as big sister quite seriously, and acted like Emma was still one paper cut away from a catastrophe. Ironic that she would be so insistent on Emma being cautious considering she could be quite the irresponsible party girl when not on the clock.

"Come on Rubes, even if they did, all they would see is Supergirl flying around, and they'd feel safe. Isn't that what we want?"

Ruby levels her with a glare, crossing her arms in front of her black work clothes. It's a stark contrast to the usually colourful and very low cut outfits she usually sports. "It's what _you_ want. You know I would rather you didn't risk your life on an almost daily basis."

"Says the woman who is part of the DEO," Emma mutters and also crosses her arms. Because really, she might do dangerous things, but at least she has superpowers to protect herself. All that Ruby has is a Kevlar vest and years of combat training. "Look, the point is that it works for me, and it's not putting anyone in imminent danger."

Ruby takes a deep breath, probably willing some higher power to grant her patience. "Emma, you don't understand. What if Regina Mills finds out? You don't think that the self-proclaimed _Queen of All Media_ will miss a scoop like that? And then what? Everyone will know what Emma Swan is Supergirl, and you won't have a moment's peace. Is that what you want? To lose the last vestige of normality in your life?" Emma is looking thoroughly chastised for that, so Ruby decides to change her tactic. She has always had a sore spot when it comes to Regina Mills, and she sometimes comes on a bit strong whenever she's the topic. "Look Emma, you know I love you very much. Even though we aren't technically related by blood, I consider you my little sister, and that means I'll want to protect you from everything, even if it is your scathingly rude boss."

"Ms. Mills isn't rude…" Emma tapers off, a slight blush tinging her cheeks. It may be true that her boss could be a bit scathing, but in her line of work, it didn't do to be sweet and kind. And really, Ms. Mills treated her pretty decently, even though Emma could do without the whole 'Miss Swan' thing that grated on all of Emma's nerves. She wasn't even sure why it made her so upset, considering Ms. Mills had a tendency to just butcher everyone's names. At least she never butchered Emma's name…she also neglected to ever say her first name, but that's a conundrum for another time.

Emma realizes that Ruby has been speaking the entire time she was musing, and quickly turns her attention back to her sister. "…just try to be careful, okay? I can't be there all of the time to protect you."

"Don't worry! I'm Supergirl, I can take care of myself," Emma cockily says, and heads back to work downstairs. Their little secret hideaway on the empty floor above work was a stroke of genius by her friends, since she couldn't very well be talking about her superhero business just a few feet away from Regina, or leave the office like that.

Heading back downstairs, she considers Ruby's words. They make sense, but it's still too convenient for her to just take the easy way with her powers, and she does enjoy sleeping in just a bit longer.

"Miss Swan!" the shrill call greets her the minute she opens the staircase door to the MillsCo offices.

Emma quickly rushes over the Regina's office and steps inside, right by the low glass coffee table a few feet from the door, adjusting her cardigan so it's not crooked from the jog over to the office. "Did you need something Ms. Mills?"

From across the room, Regina swivels around on her chair and splays her hands on the expansive desk as she stands up. "Yes. My assistant. I noticed over 15 minutes ago that you weren't at your desk, and no one had seen you. Not even Waldorf knew, and he's always glued to your side."

She knows Regina means Walsh, one of Regina's unfortunate victims in the name-butchering, and nods, adjusting her thick black-rimmed glasses that help hide her identity. "I'm really sorry Ms. Mills, I had some urgent business to take care of."

"You could've at least let me know you needed to do something personal. This company doesn't run by itself, Miss Swan, and I can't have my assistant just disappearing like that; I got where I am today with all my hard work, so I can't afford to have anyone take out one jenga tile carelessly from the tower and have it all tumble down."

Okay, sometimes Regina laid on the bite a bit more than usual, but it didn't lessen Emma's crush at all. Oh yes, a tiny little fact about Emma Swan: she has a major crush on her boss. It isn't like it would ever happen, Regina is the type of person that would go for someone popular and bigger-than-life. Emma - despite her secret superhero status - is certainly a far cry from that.

She apologizes again, and Regina seems to think that's enough. "Now, I will need two things from you. First, I need you to tell Marian to contact Supergirl to meet me tonight." Regina huffs and adds, more to herself than to Emma, "Why she can't have a phone number that I can contact and skip this entire process is beyond me."

It's then she realizes Emma is still there, waiting for the second thing, and she composes herself again. "And get Henry's current babysitter on the line, I need to fire her."

Regina's young son Henry was quite the little charmer, even if sometimes he could be a bit shy. When he wasn't, he could channel his mother's fire and wit like nobody else. "Sure thing Ms. Mills. Do you also want me to hire another babysitter for him? Or check with another one of the regulars?"

Distractedly, Regina says, "Yes yes. Try to find someone who I've already screened that would be available for tonight. I plan to stay working late and I won't leave Henry alone."

And with a wave of her hand that lets her know she can leave, Emma heads back to her desk and gets ready to do the tasks assigned to her. She quickly texts Marian, the intrepid photographer with a penchant for superhero friends, and an amazing fashion sense.

 _'Mills asked to contact Supergirl…letting you know so if she mentions it you know what she's talking about.'_

 _'Gotcha loud and clear'_ Marian promptly responds before she also adds, _'Is she going to demand I give her your number again?'_

 _'Probably'._ Emma groans and sighs, sagging in her chair. Someone should've warned her that leading a dual life was complicated.

Or rather, everyone _did_ warn her, she's just too stubborn to listen. Someone needs to do it convincingly.

"So what's the world weary sigh for?" Emma looks up to see Walsh has wheeled his chair over to her and is looking expectantly at her. Walsh is a decent IT guy that had been at MillsCo for almost as long as she has, arriving a few months after Emma did. The two had formed a close bond, as is wont to happen when they're sitting in the same vicinity every weekday.

"Just cursing myself for deciding that a double life is a good idea. It's really probably the worst idea I've had," Emma grunts, leafing through her phonebook - old-fashioned but she needs one to keep up with all the numbers Ms. Mills throws at her - for the most recent babysitter, and then makes a mental note of later calling Belle to take over; she is a soft-speaking but capable sitter that Emma has personally met.

Walsh nods sagely. He's known about her secret identity ever since she decided to become Supergirl a little over two months ago, and even helped to make her costume, something she's eternally grateful for. Now he helps find people in need for her to rescue, as well as be the resident tech wizard. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. I mean come on, you're Supergirl."

She smiles at his antics, and hopes that confidence is enough.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 1!**

 **I have one more chapter written that I'll post soon, and then hopefully I'll finish Chapter 3 and get around to posting it!**

 **Let me know what you thought!**


	2. The Threat

**I'm super excited with the enthusiasm thus far for this fic, so quite a long chapter ahead!**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this!**

* * *

Emma takes a deep breath, standing on the rooftop beside MillsCo. She could see her boss pacing inside her office, no doubt waiting for Emma to arrive. Well, for Supergirl to arrive. She had to marvel at how, in her costume, she could speak to Regina as an equal. Sure, she could try the same while being Emma Swan, but Ms. Mills might not agree with her cheekiness and lack of proper etiquette.

When she glances at Ms. Mills again, she's on the balcony, and Supergirl flies down to meet her, shifting out of her assistant persona.

"About time. I was figuring I had to get some sort of smoke signal or a skywriter to flag you down," Regina greets with a huff. It's dismissive and condescending, but there's a faint hint of happiness at seeing her. She then seems to change tack a bit, realizing she's not speaking to just anyone. "I've seen you're keeping busy defeating all the notorious criminals in National City. Congratulations."

Regina holds her glass tumbler up as if toasting her before taking a sip and setting the drink down on the table. Supergirl's certain it's the cider, something Regina always seems to gravitate to for a casual drink. It's quite strong, and she marvels at Regina's ability to hold her liquor.

"I suppose you didn't just ask me to come by to congratulate me, so what's up?" she asks, flying close enough to the balcony so she's floating at Regina's eye level, hands coming to rest on the railing as if she was just standing on the other side, rather than floating over twenty stories above ground.

There's a twitch of something in Regina's forehead and she tilts her head ever so slightly, her eyes narrowing. The hero almost wonders if Regina has x-ray vision. "Ms. Mills?"

With a huff and a sigh - and Supergirl didn't think this amount of exasperation could fit inside one human being without it being harmful - Regina levels her with a calculating look. "How is it possible?"

Supergirl blinks. "How is what possible? Me flying? Because that's just-"

"No." Regina cuts her off. "How is it possible that you don't wear a mask or anything to hide your identity, and yet in the two months you've been active, absolutely no one has caught wind of you outside of your costume. How is that?"

"Well uhm, you see…" she flounders. How pissed would her boss be to find out that Supergirl is none other than her bumbling assistant? She would not like that. At all. "I suppose no one is really looking."

"Not really looking? I doubt that. People are very perceptive when you give them the chance." Regina speaks from years of watching people with a scrutinizing eye, garnering the best stories that way.

Supergirl nods. "And I'm not fighting that. But my experience is that no one's really looking for me if I'm not wearing this." She gestures to herself and Regina runs an appreciative glance over her costume. It's probably more conservative than the costumes on comic books, but it works for her. Though on the other hand, her red skirt much was too short for Granny's standards, who berated her on the phone for at least half an hour the first time she saw her on the news.

"Nonetheless, costume or not, your face remains the same…unless you are a shape-shifter?" Regina queries, and it's so casual, it's how Emma has almost slipped on other topics in the past and almost given herself away.

But this question is harmless enough, so she answers with a simple "no" and a shake of her head. She adds a smile too, just in case her boss thinks she's being snippy. She actually enjoys seeing this side of Regina. She's so curious and determined, but still respectful.

"Then? What magic do you possess to blend in with everyone else?" Regina insists.

Supergirl shrugs her shoulders and tries to come up with an answer. "It's like I said, people aren't really looking for me. They're thinking that Supergirl has to be the same when not wearing the costume so they won't see me if I'm unassuming like a meek little wallflower."

The powerful reporter latches on like a moth to a flame. "Meek huh?"

Trying to backtrack, she stutters out, "I meant nothing by it."

"Quite to the contrary, I'm sure you meant something." Regina walks closer to the balcony and rests her own slightly cooler hands over the hero's, their eyes meeting.

Emma shakes her head. "No, really, I was just giving an example. A very random example."

It's noticeable to Regina that Supergirl hasn't removed her hands from beneath her own, something she could easily do, and so she continues with an amused smirk. "I will give you this. You are a horrendous liar, so how you can keep your identity such a close guarded secret is commendable. You must have a very close and trustworthy group of friends."

"Yeah, I do," Supergirl responds easily, before she flinches at having given Regina yet another piece of information. Then she feels Regina's hands reassuringly squeeze her own.

"Relax, tomorrow's headline won't read 'Supergirl works with a team'. Not that I think it's bad, some of the best things come from a good team, but you seem a little bit distressed whenever you talk to me, so rest assured that I'm not trying to get information from you so I can turn you into the next big news piece."

Emma lets out a nervous chuckle and looks away. "That obvious huh?"

One of Regina's hands goes out to hook under Emma's chin gently, getting her to make eye contact again. "As I said, you don't seem to be the type of person to lie, as you aren't very good at it. In fact, you seem very earnest. Heart on your sleeve type of person."

"Is that a good thing?" Emma genuinely asks, brows furrowed as she regards the woman in front of her. Regina returns her hand back to rest on top of Emma's, and Emma finds that she quite enjoys Regina's touch.

"For the city's symbol of hope?" Regina glances at the insignia on her chest, another revelation that Emma had blurted after Regina referred it to as an 'S' for an entire article. She hadn't believed the Daily Planet's claim, thinking it to be a fluff piece on Superman. "Certainly. I would be careful that the trust you seem so ready to give out doesn't end up biting you. I would hate to see you jaded and cynical."

Supergirl lets out a silent laugh and appreciates Regina's advice.

"Now, I must ask," Regina begins anew, this time with the rushed fervor of someone who is clearly impatient and dissatisfied with the current situation she's faced with. "What the hell do I have to do to get your number once and for all? I mean really, I do despise having to go through the system of demanding that my assistant fetches Marian and then have her get in touch with you. I'd rather not have half of the office know when I'm meeting with you."

As Emma opens her mouth, once again intending to tell her that she can't for some vague reason, Regina adds, almost as if she's talking to herself, "I'm beginning to think that the reason is because I have your number in my phone already, and that would lead to your identity being revealed. So I suppose you should count yourself lucky that I have so many contacts, otherwise finding you would be so much easier. Then again I could have you here and just call every single number until I find you."

"M-Maybe I don't have a phone," Emma tries, because she can't be this bad at keeping secrets. Everyone has said it, but she can't be the superhero who can't have a secret identity because she's so bad at keeping a straight face.

Regina blinks, looking entirely too unconvinced by the effort. "You, my dear, are a millennial; if you really don't have a phone, I will be quite shocked."

Not one to let someone else have the last word - even though she's terrible with witty comebacks, a shame for her superhero side - Supergirl retorts, "You say that like you're not a millennial yourself."

With a sigh, Regina rolls her eyes. "On the cusp, so yes I suppose I am. But I fail to see that my having a cellphone has any bearing on you owning one."

The hero flounders a bit but she's got nothing. "Still…"

"Supergirl, just forget it. I'll keep doing this song and dance if you're truly _so_ determined to not have me find out your identity," Regina says, and Emma can't quite believe that she's just folding. Regina never just settles for things, that's how she always gets everything, and everyone to do her bidding. Something's not adding up.

"Thank you. I suppose I should leave you to it, if there's nothing else?" Supergirl diplomatically asks, not wanting to leave but at the same time, with all the curveballs Regina seems to be throwing her way today, if she stays any longer, she'll probably blab her identity completely and half her life story to go along with it. A Tell-All extravaganza entirely about her.

"No, no, I imagine someone is needing your help right now, so go and do what you do." Regina's hands leave from their perch atop Emma's own, and Emma's already missing the feeling. But she takes her cue and leaves, not without a wave and a smile, which Regina returns with a smile of her own and a tight nod.

Emma flies off and heads home. When she enters her living room through the wide window, she's faced with Walsh and Ruby both looking at her almost accusingly, both still wearing their work clothes.

"Uhm hi? Were we having game night?" Emma starts, certain that if they were here for game night, they wouldn't be sporting such deep frowns.

"What was that?" Ruby blurts, and points to Walsh's laptop, where they must've heard the entire exchange via her earpiece.

"Ms. Mills wanted to talk to me," is Emma's dumb explanation. Surely there's nothing wrong with that, she's done it plenty of times before.

Ruby rolls her eyes and throws her hands up. "Talking to her is dangerous as it is, but you were practically flirting with her!"

"What?!" Emma splutters. "I was _not_ flirting with her!"

"Oh you were, even Walsh seems to agree."

Walsh says nothing, but she knows he's incensed. He has always been a bit upset at finding out that Emma doesn't return his affections, but she thought he was okay with it and understood that she's gay, and therefore not interested. It seemed jealousy reared its head into the conversation.

"And what if I was? It's not like it could ever happen or be anything," Emma counters.

Ruby nods. "As long as you remember that. I know you have a crush on her, but it's dangerous to flirt with her, not to mention you ended up giving at least three facts about yourself to her just tonight. What if she finds out? You can't trust her to keep her mouth shut."

Emma flinches. Maybe she should have been more careful.

Walsh finally speaks. "Plus you know what she's like. She always gets what she wants, it's part of her whole image as the Queen of all Media. Ruby's right, you can't trust her. She might've gone easy on you and been all 'I won't say a word or publish it' but you can bet she's arming a portfolio full of facts to launch an exclusive edition of Supergirl on her magazine. Plus your crush is pretty hard to miss, she might use that to her advantage to get you to trust her and tell her everything."

"Alright, fine, I'll be more careful next time. It's not like I actually gave her my number," Emma grumbles and heads to her room to change. She slams the door closed a bit more forcefully than she intended, but she's sure her sister and friend will get the hint. She's doing this flying by the seat of her pants - somewhat literally - and of course she's going to screw up a bit. But they don't see Regina like she does, she doesn't seem like she's out to get all her secrets and spill them.

"Ugh, who am I kidding, they're probably right," Emma bemoans out loud. Silence is her only answer, but it's expected, talking to herself. She throws on her pyjamas and opens the door to see an empty apartment. Satisfied that she won't be scolded anymore today, she collapses onto her bed and groans. "I'm the world's most naïve superhero."

Well, naïve or not, she's soon going to have things get a little bit complicated, as elsewhere, a villain begins to plot. Because after all, who enjoys it when everything is so quiet and so very _dull_?

* * *

Emma glances at the clock as she comes to a stop in front of her desk. 6:28. She checks her planner - well, Ms. Mills' planner - and memorizes the schedule so that she can prattle it off when her boss arrives.

"Cutting it close much?" Walsh comments with a grin, leaning back on his chair.

Emma gives him a look, begging for compassion. "There was a long line at Tiana's!"

Walsh is ready to deliver what will probably be a quality retort, but Emma's sensitive ears pick up on her boss arriving. She shushes him and takes a few steps forward, ready to begin the day.

Regina Mills steps out of her personal elevator and everyone quietens. She has a presence that makes the whole room stop to look at her. Waltzing in like she knows she's the most important person in the room and expects everyone to act accordingly, her custom-made designer power suit moving perfectly against her body and her heels clacking against the floor in such a way that, if someone somehow didn't notice her before, they would now. She truly put on an image of being the Queen of All Media. She didn't need a crown to complete the look, but Emma was certain that if she did have one, everyone would be bowing down in front of her.

"Good morning Ms. Mills. Here's your coffee," Emma starts once her boss is standing in front of her, and she extends an arm out to take Regina's jacket, bag, and other items she may have brought with her, in exchange for the warm cup of specialty coffee.

Regina says nothing, taking a sip first, and finds the beverage to her satisfaction. She begins to walk again. "What's the schedule for today, Miss Swan?"

"Well in one hour you have a meeting with the copy editors. At 11am you have the conference call for that piece you're doing on Wall Street corruption, and at 1pm you have a meeting with layout," she prattles off with expertise as they walk up to Regina's desk. Emma sets the folders down on the polished surface, and the purse on the countertop to the side, before heading to the closet in the back to put away the very expensive wool jacket that Emma's sure is worth at least six of her paychecks.

"Very well, please inform me five minutes before I'm due for each appointment. You may go to your desk and take care of your other duties. That will be all." Regina waves a hand dismissively and sits on her desk, perching her reading glasses on her nose, and reads from the folders' contents. In Emma's opinion, those glasses make her look even sexier.

For the first couple of hours, everything is quiet, the low din of working in an office sounding like any regular job. And then the mail arrived. A pasty boy named Peter who has a proclivity for playing pranks and giving people the wrong mail, wheels his cart into the office and begins handing off the day's correspondence. Then he reaches Emma's desk and pulls out a medium sized box. It's got a traditional wrapping, green paper with a blue ribbon wrapped around the four sides of the box and tied off into a neat bow at the top. "Alright, got this lovely box here for one Regina Mills. Says here to hand it to her _personally_."

"I'll hand it to her," Emma sighs and stands up, holding her hands out for the box, but Peter doesn't give it to her.

"Sorry, her hands only," he explains and begins walking towards Regina's office.

Emma splutters. "But you're holding it!"

Peter turns around to smirk at her. "Mailroom privileges."

She huffs and follows after him, knowing her boss won't be happy at the intrusion. Although the glass doors are perennially open, Regina despises when someone bursts in unannounced.

And true to form, Regina looks up from her work when he comes in, and she's clearly outraged at Peter's presence. "Excuse me, what are you doing here?"

"Delivery for you," Peter says simply, and Emma wonders if he's just that clueless or he has a death wish. He was probably dared by his friends to act this rashly.

Regina looks behind him to Emma. "And why the hell didn't you leave it with Miss Swan?"

Emma knows the question is aimed at her, since she knows quite well that she should take Regina's mail, so she opens her mouth to answer, but Peter beats her to it. "It says to hand it to you personally. See?"

And indeed there's a card sticking out that says just what Peter's claiming. So she smiles sheepishly and waits by the door as Peter deposits the gift on Regina's desk none too gently - she glares at him for making some of her papers fly away - and as he walks off, he flashes Emma a smirk and a wink.

Regina begins unwrapping the gift and Emma decides she should at least help pick up the papers that fell. She walks behind her boss' desk and bends down-

 _POOF!_

"AHH!"

Emma jerks up just in time to catch Regina's chair from falling to the ground, holding the back of the chair and in turn, her petrified boss, at a 45 degree angle. Around her, coloured confetti floats down, clearly coming down in droves from where they burst as the box was opened.

"What the-" Emma mutters, but then she looks at her boss again and sets the chair back upright. "Ms. Mills, are you okay?"

Regina's knuckles are white and still firmly clutching the chair's arms as if they were a lifeline. If her paled face and distracted eyes hadn't been enough of a clue, Emma's enhanced hearing caught the rapid heartbeats. She had clearly been spooked.

"Ms. Mills? It was just a prank, I'll get the custodial staff to clean this up later while you're at your meeting, okay?"

Regina turns to face Emma, as if only now realizing she's there. It's amazing how quickly she shifts, coming back to the real world and realizing where she is and who she's supposed to be. She clears her throat and composes herself, back once again to being CEO of MillsCo, and not a scared woman. Emma swears she'll get revenge on Peter in a wild moment of protectiveness.

"Thank you Miss Swan, now take this box-" Regina had grabbed the edge of the box with a clumsy hand, ready to tell her to get it out of her sight, but was met with a curious expression upon seeing something inside.

Emma glances inside and she figures this couldn't have been Peter's doing. Inside, in green fluorescent paint, a message is written.

 **DROP THE INVESTIGATION**

Beneath it is a crude depiction of the symbol Emma wears on her chest. "Contact Supergirl, tell her to meet me here for lunch."

"Yes Ms. Mills, is there anything else?" Emma asks. "You have the conference call in half an hour."

Regina glances at the clock. She curses under her breath, and Emma's certain it's in Spanish. "Get me a glass of water and an aspirin. Rather, make that two. And cancel the conference call. Tell them I have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Of course." Emma rushes to the counter where Regina kept an assortment of beverages - some of them alcoholic; though Regina had once told one of the shareholders that it was mostly for show and for guests, Emma knows otherwise - and heads for the small fridge hidden beneath, where she finds a bottle of Perrier water to serve chilled in a glass decanter. A bit fancy for 10am, but it would do for now. She locates a pair of aspirin tablets and leaves Regina to go call some hotshot Wall Street pencil pusher.

Her mind though, is on the box. Who sent it, and what do they want?

* * *

"Do you understand what this is about?" Emma is due for lunch with Regina in fifteen minutes, and yet she's still having to deal with this annoying financier who clearly believed himself important enough to not understand that Regina had something more important to deal with. "What am I saying, of course not, you're an under-paid assistant who's clearly not worth her salt. Mark my words that I will be mentioning your incompetence when I talk to Ms. Mills. Now patch me through to her right now or I swear to-"

Before the man could finish his threat, the phone was snatched from her hand by none other than Regina Mills. Seeing her standing in front of her desk and berating the man within an inch of his life made Emma appreciate that her boss could sometimes swoop in at the perfect moment. She had better timing sometimes than Supergirl, an impressive feat.

"So if my hardworking assistant is saying that I am busy, you will do well to respect that and back off, or so help me, I will make sure that your reputation is so damaged, no one will believe a word you say." She slammed the receiver back onto the stand and took a calming breath before looking at Emma. "Now that that's done, could you fetch lunch for me and Supergirl? Get my usual and whatever you can think of for her, unless Marian can take her order."

Emma runs down to Tiana's, a popular and tasteful restaurant that had a mix of fine dining and casual fare, as well as excellent coffee, which is why Emma is a very regular costumer, considering her daily orders. That had led to a budding camaraderie with Tiana herself who, despite being the owner, still insisted on being around the customers, saying that being disconnected from the clientele is why most restaurants fail.

So when Emma showed up in the lunch rush and approached the bar, she saw Tiana already smirking at her, wearing her trademark green dress. She always wore something green, her favourite colour and also the main motif of her restaurant. "The usual kale salad?"

"And my regular order," Emma adds, sitting down on the bar.

Tiana flags down Naveen and relays the order. He's Tiana's very supportive husband and part-time musical entertainment on weekend nights for the restaurant; today he was dressed smartly in a waiter uniform, his black vest bringing out his stark white shirt. "Special lunch with your boss?" she asks playfully, leaning on the counter.

Emma shakes her head and tries to hide her blush. "Nope, but she does want me to be on-call and not leave my desk, so to-go it is."

"Fair enough. So I'm guessing you still haven't told her how you feel?"

She groans. She has to stop telling people that she's crushing on her boss. "There's no point. She's freaking Regina Mills! She probably wants someone larger than life."

Tiana hums. "True, maybe you should ask Supergirl for tips. I mean if there's anyone larger than life nearby, it's her."

The only thing Emma manages is a tight smile. "Right. Supergirl."

"Oh come on, you can't compare yourself to her, I mean, isn't she Regina's golden star? She's not really attainable. You on the other hand, are clearly reliable and very kind, who wouldn't want that?" Tiana lists off, gesturing vaguely to Emma.

Emma looks down at herself and sees her very average work clothes, black pressed pants, a white dress shirt and a blue cardigan. "This doesn't exactly scream CEO-dating material."

Naveen approaches with the orders already packed in the white and green paper bags, and butts in, "Well, not with that cardigan, but some of your casual wear with a swanky leather jacket though, and you might be in business."

Tiana agrees. "Just give it a shot!"

Emma would've wanted to dispute it, but she has her boss to get back to. So she thanks them for the lunch and has them put it on her work tab, before rushing back to Regina's office.

"Ah, Miss Swan, I trust you made a decent order for Supergirl?" Regina asks as soon as Emma enters and sets the bags down.

"Yep, Marian managed to get Supergirl to relay her order," she beams with practised ease, always making sure to put Marian in the middle. "Will there be anything else?"

"No, you may go." Emma gladly does so, and rushes to the roof, where she'll quickly change before flying down to meet Regina for lunch.

She watches Regina from the other side of the balcony, floating ever so close. She then notices the box and wonders if Regina thinks she did it. Before she can think more on the subject, Regina realizes Supergirl is there, and walks out onto the balcony. "Must you be welcomed inside? Are you part vampire?"

Supergirl smiles and flies closer, landing right beside her boss. "Nope. Just alien. And I didn't want to impose, I would've walked in through the front doors, but I think it's a bit presumptuous to do that."

Regina smirks. "Yes, especially considering your proclivity to just do what you're doing now, coming in through the balcony. You love the theatrics."

"Totally, that's why I wear this," she gestures to her costume.

"Touché," Regina agrees, and then opens her arm towards her office. "Shall we? I haven't really told you why I called you here."

"Something about a box?" Emma keeps it vague. She figures that she would've asked Marian what this was about, and gotten a vague answer.

"Precisely. This box specifically." Regina comes to stand in front of the box resting on the coffee table. Emma grabs it and sees nothing new, the same old box with a few confetti and the same cryptic message with her insignia. Regina is meanwhile explaining what happened earlier, and Supergirl nods along.

"Who would want to do this?"

Regina lets out a mirthless laugh as she leads them to their lunch, still packed and sits down. "In case you haven't realized dear, I'm not exactly National City's most beloved person. I have quite a list of enemies, almost as long as my contacts list. If I have to comb through one list, I might as well tackle my contacts list first and find you."

Supergirl feels her cheeks redden and she tries to busy herself with sitting down and moving her cape so she doesn't sit on it. Well then. "Ms. Mills, maybe you should focus on the person who is doing this? They might be out to hurt you."

She gets a scoff in response. "This is just a harmless prank."

"It doesn't feel like it's harmless." Emma counters with a raised eyebrow. "And if you do think that, why call me?"

"Because your symbol is etched onto that box, so I figure that whoever sent this clearly does not like me and is using you for it. The only quote unquote 'investigation' I'm holding that is in any way related to you is the one regarding your identity, and that isn't even going to be public, it's just for personal satisfaction," Regina smirks at the end and Emma is hoping that her composure isn't betraying her even more.

"Who else knows about it?"

"Just Henry. He wants to make an operation out of it, Operation Chameleon." Emma has to smile at that. Regina however, continues. "How about you? Anyone who might want to stop me from finding out who you are?"

She thinks to Ruby and Walsh. They wouldn't do that, so Emma is left to shrug.

"Well, shall we dig in?" Regina opens her container and finds her regular kale salad. She glances at the hero who is opening her container, and spots what Emma's having. "A grilled cheese sandwich? Honestly, don't tell me you ordered this?"

Supergirl looks up and gives a bashful smile, picking up a triangle with both hands. "It's good!"

Regina's face has morphed to one of barely contained disgust. "It's not a proper meal. You need proteins and nutrients-"

"Regina, it's fine!" Supergirl assures her with a reassuring smile. "I feed myself properly."

Not that she technically needs it, but now isn't the time to get into the semantics of her eating habits.

"Well I assume so, considering your-" the sentence tapers off as Regina gesticulates to Supergirl in general, and the hero can't help but realize that Regina has clearly paid a lot of attention to her figure. At seeing that Emma's mouth is curling into a smirk, she hastens to add, "The point is that you need to eat healthy, that is a heart attack waiting to happen."

Supergirl pretends to ponder that. "Hmm, I wonder if my Kryptonian physique might help…"

"Oh god, you're sarcastic too," Regina huffs. "But very well, if you know best."

After a few minutes of silent eating - that Emma can't help but feel that it's very much like a casual date, barring the cape - Supergirl ventures to ask, "So what are you going to do about this?"

Regina sighs and glances at the box that has secretly been occupying her mind the entire morning. "For now, nothing. I will request a mail screen for packages that appear suspicious. There is no point in blowing this out of proportion."

Supergirl was about to disagree, but then Marian strolls into the room, cellphone in hand. "Regina- oh! Supergirl! I didn't know you were going to be here!"

Right now, Emma is wishing the floor would swallow her whole. In her haste, she completely forgot to _actually_ tell Marian about Supergirl's visit, or anything really. She really should establish something so Marian knows when she's going to be there as Supergirl so that when she forgets to do a heads-up, there's no chance Marian will barge in, confused.

Regina looks between the two women, very very confused. "Didn't you contact her earlier to meet me for lunch?"

Emma is looking at Marian, pleading with her eyes, wishing that her powers extended to telepathy. Thankfully, Marian gets the message. "Oh! Right! Yes, sorry, it's been a busy day and I spaced out. Anyway, have you checked Twitter recently?"

"No, why?" Regina's already halfway to her desk to fetch her phone.

"It might be easier to just look at the screen." Marian points to one of the multitude of TV screens in Regina's office that are perennially on news stations. Much like the screens above the desks in the bullpen, they try to capture the news at all times so that everyone can stay up to speed on latest developments. Right now though, most stations were reporting the same thing, and Regina unmutes one with a press of a button on her universal remote.

 _"It seems that the ice cold Queen of All Media is actually human. In a viral tweet posted a few hours ago, an employee of MillsCo posted a candid video of Regina Mills being spectacularly pranked by a gift box containing a lot of confetti. It's a must-watch for anyone who ever doubted that the CEO of the famous media company had any feelings."_

Emma was sure the remote was about to break in half - she sure would've broken it if she was in Regina's position - but Regina just slams the power button once again and drops the remote on her desk. She can see that her boss' nostrils are flaring, but neither she nor Marian can think of what to say or do. The latter sits down beside her, not saying a word. From what Marian told her, she and Regina had formed a close friendship, Latinas in the news industry with successful careers. Considering that this sort of press could be very damaging for the CEO, Marian doesn't want to leave her alone, as a sign of solidarity.

Regina, meanwhile, is a woman on a mission, scrolling through twitter to find the offending tweet.

And she finds it after a few moments, before she storms out of her office. "Mr. Erson!"

Emma quickly looks to Marian and asks, "What was the tweet?"

Marian bites her lip and shows her phone screen to Emma.

 _LOL #awkward. She's human! Thank u to whoever sent this box & made the experience possible. #whosaidevilqueenscantbescared_

"It's trending worldwide," Emma notes in trepidation. She recognizes the name on the tweet. Jeff Erson was in charge of lifestyle. Before thinking too much through, she shoots up and walks over to where Regina stands, arms crossed.

Jeff has the demeanour of a man without a care in the world. He's probably proud of having created his first twitter trend. He approaches them with a wide and lazy smirk. "Wow, so is this the new thing? Getting your golden puppy to stand behind you for intimidation?"

Emma wants to retort but knows she will just be proving him right. Then again, standing silently with her arms crossed, glowering, is not much better.

"So you know that what you did is wrong?" Regina calmly asks. For anyone who doesn't know her, she doesn't seem at all angry, but Emma's well-versed in this tactic. She's livid. Thankfully she has never had the experience of being on the receiving end of this.

Jeff scoffs. "Wrong? I work for you, the shining example of cutthroat newsmonger. You will do anything for a story."

"I have principles," Regina is quick to fire back. "And I don't need to explain myself to you. If you think you have my technique down so perfectly, then very well. You're fired."

He splutters. "You can't fire me!"

"And why not? Clearly you have what it takes to make it in the news world by yourself, so off you go. I will be very interested to see if ErsonCo eventually rises from the deep hole it's in right now. Certainly not with the reputation you have amassed."

Jeff's cheeks are inflamed in fury as he turns around and stalks off, yelling over his shoulder, "Fine! I knew working for a woman would lead to this-"

Emma stops listening and takes a step forward, fully intending to pummel this guy into the pulp he deserves to be, but a quick and subtle hand to her wrist makes her pause. A squeeze lets Emma know that Regina is silently thanking her for it, and they watch as Jeff storms off to his desk and pack his things.

"Alison, do you mind letting security know about Jeff? I have a feeling he's not done quite yet." Ashley nods and picks up the phone. She's the receptionist, and with a press of a button on her very fancy desk phone, she's in touch with security. As Regina beckons Supergirl to follow her and return to her office, she sees two security guards exiting the elevator and heading to Jeff's desk.

Regina sighs as she enters her office and heads to the balcony. Emma and Marian exchange glances, and the former nods, letting the photographer know that she will talk to Regina. Marian gives a reassuring smile before sitting down on the couch, and Emma walks to the balcony.

"You can leave you know, I don't even know why I called you." Regina doesn't even turn around to face her, she's just leaning against the railing and looking out. Emma bites her lip and tries to think of what to say.

"It scared you," Emma settles, taking small steps closer.

Clearly that is the wrong thing to say as Regina whips around with a furious look in her eyes. "I don't get scared, and you would do well to remember that. Now leave!"

"But-" Supergirl tries, hands coming up, placating.

"Leave!" The words made Emma flinch, and she wondered if she should heed her words. "Now!"

Complying, Emma leaves with a whoosh, and Regina begins to regret her snapping at the blonde hero the minute she does it. Even Marian notices it.

"So, who ordered the speedy delivery of the ten tonne concrete personal wall?" Marian quips when Regina enters her office again.

Regina sighs, collapsing beside her friend. "I know, I know, I should've handled this better, but I can't just count on her to save me every time something happens, even tiny things like a prank."

"Well maybe not, but if you have her with you, and since this doesn't seem like a garden variety prank, then why not confide in her? She can help you. Not to mention protect you."

"I don't need protection," Regina huffs in that self-assured way that has fooled millions.

Excluding a few well-versed in Regina, such as Marian herself. "Okay, you keep telling yourself that. But just a reminder, I'm not a lecherous gossip columnist trying to find out what makes _the_ Regina Mills tick, or if you're human, as the Twitter trend shows. I'm on your side, remember?"

Regina has to agree that Marian is the closest thing she's had to a friend ever since she founded MillsCo. Anyone that wanted to be her friend was usually looking for some sort of perk, like previews of her magazine releases, a chance to be in the limelight by being seen beside Regina Mills, or favours - money or connections - so this is a nice change of pace for her. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should open up to Supergirl. Her heart seems to be in the right place, plus you could use having someone else in your life."

"Even if it is a superpowered alien?" Regina smirks, getting Marian to scoff and roll her eyes. "But fine, can you tell her to meet me tonight?"

* * *

Later, Marian lets Emma know about the meeting, alone in the photographer's office. "Also, you really should make a system so we don't have any more gaffes like that one. Regina could've easily found out, you know?"

Emma has enough sense to look abashed, rotating from one side to the other on Marian's desk chair. "Sorry, I was pressed for time and I just spaced. Just assume that I probably called you before Supergirl appears."

Marian looks up from her proofs and levels Emma with a glare. "Your party, hero. But don't come to me when that plan backfires spectacularly."

Ever the hard-headed and stubborn one, Emma insists it will be fine.

When night falls and Emma is once more approaching Regina's balcony, she's feeling nervous. She's never seen Regina snap that much at her, not even when she's Emma, and she's heard that Regina's reputation is that of a dragon, very easily provoked, and quite something when angry.

Regina's working at her desk, clearly preoccupied, and Emma approaches the open doors and knocks. When her boss looks up, she says, "Marian said you wanted to talk?"

"Yes, come in." Standing up, Regina beckons her inside. Supergirl comes to stand by the couches, hands clasped in front of her, looking expectantly at whatever Regina has to say when she's standing in front of her. "I'm sorry."

Emma blinks. In the two years she's worked for Regina, she's never heard her utter those words before. Of course, in her surprise, her very eloquent response is: "What?"

Regina finds humour in that and chuckles. She looks down and bites her lip, and Emma finds her beyond beautiful then. She wishes she were allowed to tilt her chin to get her to look back up, but she refrains.

"I know, I know; the great Regina Mills is actually capable of apologizing, you may go add that to the array of tweets currently racking up in the trend," Regina quips as she makes eye contact with her again, and Emma notes with a pang that Regina has probably been reading all of them, and it must be a blow to the ego, no matter how put-together she tries to be.

"I wasn't thinking that," Supergirl says.

Regina doesn't believe her, but in jest she counters, "You weren't surprised by my apologizing?"

"Well, yes I was," she admits, but then she adds, "I just wasn't going to tweet about it. That would reveal my identity."

Her attempt to lighten the mood was successful as Regina lets out a rich laugh. "Oh yes, we should think about getting you an official twitter account. It wouldn't do you any good to have your personal twitter account gain notoriety for always being where Supergirl is, hmm?"

Supergirl blushes and says nothing. Meanwhile, Regina continues. "You could take pictures of the sky and bird's eye view of National City."

"That would require me to take a phone with me," Supergirl adds, and Regina huffs.

"Again with the cellphone? Honestly-"

"I meant that I don't carry it with me," she is quick to rectify.

Regina seems satisfied with the confirmation that Supergirl does carry a cellphone, and decides to change topic. "Let's get back to why I called you here. I was somewhat harsh with you-"

"Somewhat?" Emma raises an eyebrow.

"Oh grow up, aren't you supposed to be the girl of steel or something like that?" Regina crosses her arms petulantly and then says, "The point is that I apologize for my behaviour earlier today."

Supergirl nods. "It's okay, I figure you have your reasons."

And she does. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to be in my position?" Emma shakes her head no. "Being a CEO to a news corporation is already tough, but add to that being a woman, and it becomes doubly hard. You're expected to dress fashionably every single day, makeup impeccable. As if that wasn't enough, combine that with being a Latina, and you have racist comments whispered behind your back and condescending jerks claiming that I am a dirty immigrant who will soon enough be _deported_. All of that without mentioning the judgement that comes with being a single working mother, and how I must be making Henry into a lonely and strange child, by being absent in his life while I work, and 'why did you even adopt him? You don't have the time or skills to do it.' It's a lot of pressure, and it makes you want to control every move, every whisper and conversation. So it's not a matter of whether or not I was scared, but rather that I can't afford to be scared. Already, there are people talking about how dainty I am, so easily scared. I. can't. be. scared."

All through the speech, Regina's voice got louder and angrier, until she ended it by collapsing against Supergirl's chest. She got over her surprise quickly, and wrapped her arms around Regina. She heard the quietest sniffles with her enhanced hearing, but said nothing. She was sure Regina wouldn't appreciate a comment right now.

After a minute, Regina backed away and cleared her throat, taking a deep breath and smiling gratefully. Emma took the opportunity to say, "You're safe with me, you're allowed to be scared, and I will never judge you for it, or hold it against you, okay?"

Regina says nothing, she only nods once, and it feels like something has changed between them. Something good.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 2! Some insight into our characters, and next chapter, things get a bit more intense!**

 **I'll hopefully have it up for later today or tomorrow!**


	3. The Truth

**As promised, the latest chapter, fresh off from my documents!**

 **Enjoy the escalation, but don't worry, it ends on a good note!**

* * *

The next day begins like every other day. Breakfast, flying, coffee, office, schedule, work. Endless boredom. Yep, working for MillsCo isn't all that it's cracked up to be. It isn't all exciting news reports and brilliant exposes. Some days it's just all very, _very_ boring.

Emma keeps glancing towards Regina covertly, and her boss is deep in her work. Of course, she can see it's all an act to appear unfazed. In the hours she's been in the office, Regina has gone to her en-suite bathroom six times already, and Emma's pretty sure it's not a bladder problem. The tell that gives it away every time is that, before Regina gets up to go to the bathroom, she shucks her glasses off and rubs the bridge of her nose. It's clearly a nervous tick of hers, and Emma wishes she could help alleviate the tension. She knows Regina is at an impasse: react and be seen as weak, or pretend nothing happened, and leave the door metaphorically open for another attack.

But the day has been calm so far. Sure, she could naively hope that it was just a one-time thing, but Emma doesn't think it's that simple. If it was meant to be a simple prank, they wouldn't have dragged Supergirl into this. No, this is something more, and Emma has a sinking feeling that this is only the beginning. She has to stop thinking about it, but the day is so tediously slow, her mind can't help but wander.

"Miss Swan!" Regina calls, and Emma doesn't waste a second before promptly getting off of her chair and walks into Regina's office, standing by the couches.

"Yes Ms. Mills?" Emma prompts, careful to not seem eager for the distraction.

"Call Donovan, I need to have a meeting with him regarding that new-"

 _SPLAT!_

Both women jump a mile when they hear something relatively liquid slam against the wall of windows. They whip their heads around just in time for another splat to hit the glass, and then another one.

It's yet another message.

 **THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. HEED IT OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES**

Below it is the S shield again.

The entire message is done in a peculiar way. There's a bright green substance covering the entirety of the three floor-to-ceiling windows in Regina's office, and the letters are the only clean part. It's puzzling to say the least.

"What _is_ that?" Regina breathlessly asks, referring to the green goo that's coating her windows.

Emma approaches the window, and as she stumbles a bit, she whispers, "Kryptonite."

"What was that?" Regina clearly didn't hear her, and Emma is thankful. She doesn't want to explain how exactly she knows this, without explaining that she's increasingly growing weaker as she nears it.

So Emma just thinks of something else. "I said that I will call the authorities."

"You will do no such thing!" Regina hisses. Then she glances outside her door, to see that the splatter and their conversation has garnered some attention, and prying eyes are watching over their cubicle walls. Regina huffs and finds a switch that fogs up her windows, and instructs Emma to close the doors.

She does so and Emma thinks that in another context she would be very excited at being in Regina's office with the doors closed and the glass fogged up. It wouldn't be the first time that she has fantasized on a scenario that started just like this. But it certainly wouldn't end like she usually imagined because this is a serious situation and she needs to get her head out of the gutter.

Whipping around to face her boss again, Emma tries to explain her point. "Ms. Mills, forgive me for saying this, but someone is clearly threatening you."

"I can see that." Regina then seems to realize she's taking her anger out on the wrong person, and rectifies it after taking a deep breath. "While I appreciate the concern Miss Swan, I prefer to handle this myself. I would appreciate your discretion, and not spread the details of this incident around the office."

"Of course. I will be outside if you need me. " Emma knows that Regina isn't paying attention anymore. She is staring intently at the window, and the message. So she pulls away and is immediately accosted by Marian and Walsh.

"What happened?" Marian's the first to ask, glancing at the frosted windows as if she could see through it.

"Another attack," Emma mutters as she sits down on her chair and pulls out her phone. "I have to text Ruby to investigate this with the DEO."

Walsh frowns. "And why did Mills ask you to call the DEO?"

"She didn't. But this is _Kryptonite_ , and even if Regina doesn't realize it, whoever is behind these attacks is very dangerous. And if she doesn't want to admit it because she thinks it'll make her look weak, I'll just do it for her," Emma explains as she types out a quick succinct message for Ruby.

Marian sits on the edge of her desk and mulls over her words. "And what, pray tell, will you tell Regina when she asks why a team of covert DEO agents have burst in to her office?"

"I-" Emma hadn't thought of that. She looks down at her phone when Ruby texts her back.

 _'Kryptonite!? WTF? I'll be there ASAP. You have a lot to explain.'_ Emma cringed. Oh she was screwed. Even without the intonation, she knew that Ruby was glaring daggers at her.

Not even five minutes later, a troop of no less than ten DEO agents burst in to the office. Her sister is among them, geared up from head to toe, heading her way. She looks like a woman on a mission. Beside her, Director Fa isn't looking much happier. They both look like they're ready to get down to business. Every head is turned their way, and Emma groans. So much for covert.

"Miss Swan, could you please let your boss know we would like to have a word with her?" Although Mulan Fa didn't seem to cut an imposing figure at first, she is a force to be reckoned with, and Emma didn't hesitate for a second before picking up the phone.

Marian and Walsh make themselves scarce, because the troop of agents really didn't make anyone want to be around them.

"Yes Miss Swan?" Regina still had her windows fogged up, and Emma bites her lip.

"There are some people here to see you." Emma keeps it in general terms. The DEO had visited Regina before, as disguised FBI agents, but she figures that won't fly here. She would just let Director Fa do the talking.

Regina sighs audibly on the phone. "Who are they and do they have an appointment? I am not in the mood to entertain visitors."

Emma fumbles and Director Fa rolls her eyes before holding her hand out for the phone. Emma relinquishes it without any thought. She doesn't want to be in the middle of this.

"Ms. Mills, we have met before a few months back, after an attack in your office?" Even if Emma doesn't want to be directly related to this incrementing fiasco, she is curious enough to want to know what is happening.

 _"Yes I recall you. FBI agents with a penchant for too many questions. What are you doing here?"_ Regina's voice is cool and unassuming. Good for fooling the unwise into thinking the tone is professional.

"I would prefer to not disclose this over the phone. Could I have a few minutes of your time?" Mulan glances at the office door as if expecting it to open.

 _"Fine. Please come in."_ The phone clicks and the Director hands Emma the phone back, barely sparing her a glance. To be honest, Emma has never been sure if Director Fa's attitude is meant to be cool professionalism because she's on a mission, or detachment because supposedly, Emma Swan and Director Fa shouldn't know one another. She supposes it's both.

Director Fa signals for the rest of the troop to hold as she walks in alone.

Ruby rounds on Emma and levels her with a glare. "What the hell is going on?"

So Emma explains, about the box yesterday and her talk with Regina and the attack today.

"And why didn't you tell me this earlier? We would've had a detail on her," Ruby comments, hands splayed on the desk between them, glare no less intense.

Emma sighs, shrugging her shoulder. "I- she didn't want anyone to know. After the whole Twitter trend thing, she's been paranoid. And I knew the moment I told you, you would come in guns blazing!"

Ruby snorts. "Damn right I would."

"And how exactly would I explain that to her?" Emma asks.

Ruby retorts just as quickly, "How do you want to explain how the DEO showed up?"

"A Kryptonite tracker?" Emma tries. When Ruby doesn't seem convinced, snorting and informing her that such a thing doesn't exist, Emma groans. "Semantics, it's not important. The point is that someone is targeting her and I'm worried for her. I know you're not her biggest fan, but we can't let her get hurt because some psycho is pretending to be me and is threatening Regina."

Her sister frowns. "My dislike for her is mostly because I'm worried she'll be a vulture the minute she finds out your identity. That doesn't mean I don't want to prevent her becoming a target."

Emma decides to tease. "You sound so certain she'll find out my ID. Do you have so little faith in me?"

Ruby doesn't even deign it with an answer. She just rolls her eyes and stands back upright, just in time for the door to open and their bosses step out.

Regina asks, "And I didn't catch how exactly you were aware that there had been an attack…?"

"Kryptonite tracker," Ruby blurts, and at the silent confirmation from Director Fa, she gestures for the other agents to follow her in.

"We appreciate your cooperation with this," Mulan graciously says, nodding her head in respect. She wants to get this done quickly, and it's already enough of a disaster. Kryptonite tracker? What kind of nonsense is this?

Regina huffs. "It's not like I have much of a choice. And exactly how long must I stay outside my office while your crew finishes investigating?"

The Director of the DEO clasps her hands behind her back and meets Regina's glare head-on. There's not many people who would do that, and Emma commends her for it. "You don't have to leave. My people will be in your balcony."

"As if. I will probably get an aneurism just by glancing up and seeing the mess your lackeys leave, and I'd rather not be distracted in my work. I will be working by Miss Swan's desk if you need me."

Emma blanches and is rendered speechless as Regina goes back into her office to collect her laptop and a few folders, before dragging her fancy office chair out to Emma's desk. After a few seconds of standing there, gaping, Regina glances up at her. "Miss Swan, the point of an office desk is to do actual work on it, if I had wanted some fresh-faced, slack-jawed person staring at me while I worked, I would've stayed in my office. So please, close your mouth, sit down, and work."

And Emma does as she's asked, going through the day trying to not freak out over her boss sitting right beside her, sometimes accidentally brushing her leg or having their elbows touch as they work. It's nerve-wracking, and Emma is glad when reprieve arrives in the form of Marian.

"So, what happened?" she asks apropos of a greeting, looking at Regina.

"Apparently whoever is behind this decided that the obvious upgrade from a prank gift was to make liquid kryptonite and fire blobs of it towards the glass, where the surface was already coated with a hydrophobic agent that spelled out today's cryptic message."

Emma's still fuming about this. Whoever is behind this is taking ten steps at a time. Marian comes to the same conclusion.

"Do you think they're going to do something tomorrow? Go even further?"

Regina sighs. "I have no idea and frankly I'm not sure I want to know. It's hard enough having to be a CEO, even worse with a death threat looming over. But I won't let this deter me. This isn't my first threat, and sure as hell won't be the last, so I'm not losing sleep over this."

Marian nods and then glances the slightest bit at Emma before posing her next question. "And the Supergirl angle?"

"Someone trying to use a fad against me. I created Supergirl and someone is capitalizing on it for whatever reason," Regina responds nonchalantly.

"So you don't want me to call in Supergirl?" Marian asks disbelievingly.

"No no, I'm sure she has more important things to do than being my bodyguard."

The temptation to turn around in her chair and tell Regina otherwise is definitely there, but then she remembers, secret identity. So she just bites her lip and continues working, but she knows that tonight, Regina Mills is getting a visit from Supergirl.

That night, Supergirl approaches Regina's office a bit more assured. After their talk last night, she knows that Regina wants her to be there, but her public image prevents her from outright asking. After living as the public face to MillsCo for so long, it's ingrained on her. Regina is back inside her office and the windows have been scrubbed clean. The DEO are inspecting the samples for any clue as to who the attackers are, and it seems Regina isn't letting these attacks get in the way of her work.

She lands on the balcony and approaches the open door. Talk about staring danger in the face, Emma muses as she knocks on the window pane.

"Supergirl, I had a feeling you would show up, despite my not having contacted you," Regina greets with a smirk that Emma has dubbed as sexy. And with the glasses on, it's like a double dose of sexiness.

"I heard about the attack and wanted to make sure you were okay," Supergirl responds, walking a few steps inside.

Regina raises an eyebrow and gestures to herself. "If the lack of any news of my death didn't do the trick and seeing it for yourself was necessary, here I am, you may leave."

With a huff, the hero tries again. "What happened to yesterday? We were making progress and you were opening up to me."

"Correction dear, I was explaining myself and closing the matter altogether. That wasn't an invitation for anything and I certainly am not opening up to you."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night. But anyway, that's not all I'm here for."

Regina blinks. "Then what are you here for?"

"You." Rather than savour the moment of making Regina speechless, she continues, "I'm here to take you home."

With a sigh Regina shucks her glasses off and says, "I have a driver who will pick me up when I leave the office."

"Can your driver fly or do even half the things I do?" Emma counters a bit cockily. "Come on Regina. You can lie to me all you want, but I know that yesterday, you were beginning to trust me. I know we've only known each other for two months but you can count on me. I'm here for you."

Regina stands up and regards the hero thoughtfully. "And pray tell, what did I do to deserve such a distinguished treatment from the girl of steel?"

Supergirl doesn't answer, and just looks pointedly, holding a hand out. It's a distraction technique, but she knows better.

"Very well, I don't suppose I can deter you, and I'd rather not have to make small talk with Sidney," Regina finally relents, gathering her papers and stuffing them into her briefcase. She saves those for trips, but Emma supposes that flying won't be too kind to folders and loose papers. Putting her jacket on, Regina nods. "Alright, let's see if flights with a superhero are all they're cracked up to be. My nemesis on the Daily Planet considers it to be an experience unlike any other."

Emma steps forward and before Regina can even process it, she gathers her boss into her arms, bridal style.

"What the- let me down this instant!" Regina demands with a bit of fear in her voice, but the hero doesn't release her hold.

"This is the safest way to carry you. Unless you want me to carry you by grabbing you by your underarms?" Emma smirks, and notes satisfactorily that Regina's grip only tightens.

She walks out onto the balcony and lifts off, mindful of her passenger and making her movements slow as to not jostle the intrepid reporter and CEO. After they reach her regular flying altitude, they begin flying, steadily picking up speed. "At this moment, I'd like to thank you for flying Air Supergirl," she quips after a few moments of silence.

"Just focus on getting us to my place in one piece," Regina scoffs, but Emma can see the subtle smile.

They land there soon enough, in the expansive backyard, but Regina doesn't get off right away. In fact, if Emma has to take a guess, she'd say that Regina seems to have dozed off a bit.

Emma clears her throat. "We're here."

Regina stirs from her slumber and looks in vague surprise at where she is. Clearly she hadn't expected to feel so comfortable that she would sink into a sleepy trance in the hero's arms. She clears her throat and Emma takes it as a sign to let her down. Once Regina is once more standing, and her skirt is straightened with clumsy hands, she turns to Supergirl and flashes her a soft smile, one that the blonde is sure she's never seen before, or thought possible for Regina to muster.

"Why don't you come inside for a bit? I just want to put Henry down to sleep and we can talk for a bit?" Regina offers, beckoning her inside.

Emma figures that Regina probably wants to talk about whoever might be targeting her, so with a nod, she agrees and silently follows behind her, keeping a few paces behind to not intrude.

They find Henry sitting in the living room with Belle, who is reading him a story. Emma smiles at the scene, a confirmation that she picked the right person to take over the babysitting duties.

When Henry notices his mom, he bolts right to her, hugging her tightly. He hasn't yet noticed that Supergirl, his hero and inspiration, is behind his mother, and the blonde doesn't mind, the family scene between mother and son isn't something she would want to interrupt.

Belle, however, does notice, and her gaping is enough to warrant Emma to shyly wave at her with an awkward smile. Part of the brilliance of her superhero identity is that no one ever gets too close to Supergirl. She's never been a big people person, unlike her cousin, so she's happy to just save people, wave to the crowds, and stay at a distance. The whole revered, larger-than-life thing isn't her speed.

And then Henry gasps. "Mom, mom…Supergirl is right behind you!"

Regina chuckles and wraps an arm around Henry's shoulders. "Yes she is. She gave me a ride home."

The young ten-year-old is looking wide-eyed between his mother and his hero. "You flew with Supergirl!?"

Emma hears Belle let out a soft laugh and gather her stuff while Regina tells Henry about the flight. "I did, I flew over your school if I'm not mistaken."

"Were you scared?" Henry asks.

Regina makes a noncommittal sound, and then turns to Belle, thanking her for taking care of Henry. She pays the sitter and Belle takes her leave with a small wave to Emma, who reciprocates the gesture. After the door closes, Emma breathes a bit easier. She feels more at ease with just the Millses, even if neither of them know who she really is.

"Are you staying over?" Henry suddenly inquires, and Emma jumps a bit, having been distracted.

"Congratulations Henry," Regina smirks, "You managed to get the drop on Supergirl herself."

The hero merely glares and scoffs. "I was thinking, that's all."

Regina doesn't look convinced at all, but Henry answers, going to hug her, "It's okay Supergirl, you're probably tired, saving the world can't be easy."

It isn't often that she gets to interact with Henry as Supergirl, having only met him once before when Regina demanded one of her earlier interviews in the middle of the night via Marian, and the boy was not-so-subtly peeking from behind a corner. After pointing out the interloper, Henry had shyly come forward to introduce himself. Now he seems more at ease with her, and she couldn't be happier. She would hate to have a child fear her.

Emma lets out a soft laugh, returning the hug before they part. "It does have its days."

Regina cuts the conversation short when she looks at the time. "It's a school day tomorrow for you, so come on, I'll tuck you in."

"But moooom," Henry whines, clearly not enthused at having to head to bed when Supergirl is right there.

"No buts, young man, I saw you yawning," Regina enforces, and Henry has no choice but to relent.

"See ya Supergirl!" Henry hugs her again.

"Bye Henry," Emma waves, and nods when Regina silently gives her a sign to hold on for her to return as the family heads upstairs.

It doesn't take long for Regina to head back down the stairs, and Emma suddenly feels nervous about what Regina wants to talk about. What if she's going to question her on her identity more?

She decides to bite the proverbial bullet and ask, "What did you want to talk about?"

Regina doesn't answer right away, instead, she just saunters closer to the hero. "I wanted to thank you for being here for me, and for the flight here."

Emma shrugs it off with a smile. "That's what I'm here for. You can trust me Regina. Like I said earlier, I know we've only known each other for two months but-"

"Only two months?" Regina asks with a coy smile, standing closer than she ever had, eyes staring into her own with an intensity that Emma wasn't sure what to make of it. "I was under the impression it has been much longer."

With a frown, Emma makes the count in her head, though with her crush's proximity, it was moot point to actually expect her to do much thinking. "I-I'm pretty sure it's just two months."

Regina seems to leave it at that, and her hands inch up Emma's arms, fingers barely touching the clothed arm; the hands come to rest splayed on her chest, eyes never wavering. "Well, nonetheless."

Emma freezes as Regina comes closer to deliver a soft kiss to her cheek. "Thank you," Regina whispers, " _Emma._ "

She scrambles away in surprise. "Wha-what? I'm not Emma, I mean, who even is Emma?"

Regina sighs and levels her with a look. "I stand by the fact that I told you that you are a terrible liar. But even if you weren't, the fact that you're always absent when Supergirl is off gallivanting and saving the world is a dead giveaway."

"Coincidence?" Emma tries. Vainly it seems.

"Grilled cheese?" Regina continues.

"It's good!" Emma defends.

"It's also not an advertised meal at Tiana's. Come on Emma. Your number is on my phone, which would explain why I had to contact Marian to get to Supergirl. And, speaking of Marian, yesterday it was quite clear she hadn't spoken with Supergirl to meet me for lunch. Ergo, it was you. And you contacted the DEO, because there is no such thing as a Kryptonite tracker."

"There could be."

Regina rolls her eyes. "Are you really going to keep insisting that you aren't my assistant? What are you so afraid of? I gave you my word that I wouldn't make an expose on your identity."

Emma sags. "I guess I just thought I'd be better at the whole secret identity thing. Plus having Supergirl hiding as your assistant-"

"Don't," Regina interrupts. "Don't finish that sentence Emma. I was determined to find your identity, and I noticed the signs. I'm sure if your friends hadn't been notified of your identity, they would have found out without much difficulty. I know that my being the owner of a major news corporation means that you are naturally worried you will become the next big scoop, but I wouldn't do that. If you were terrible at hiding your identity, I'm sure everyone would know by now. I mean for heaven's sakes, your only disguise is a pair of hipster glasses and a hair tie. It's a gutsy move to manage to keep your identity hidden with such little barriers."

Emma smiles softly and nods, knowing Regina's right. Returning her smile, Regina moves forward to deposit a soft kiss on her lips.

Regina lets out a laugh at seeing Emma's dumbstruck face. "Oh come now, don't tell me you didn't honestly think that I wasn't aware of your crush on me."

"W-well maybe yeah but I didn't think you liked me back," Emma stutters.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I kept calling you Miss Swan?"

"Because you wanted to keep a sense of professionalism?" Emma ventures.

Regina bites her lip. "Try again."

"Because Emma is too short to come up with a similar alternative like the rest of the office suffers from?"

Now Regina lets out a full laugh. "Certainly not. It's because I've been attracted to you ever since I laid eyes on you, but I had surmised that a meek assistant, as you presented yourself to be, would not be interested in being with a public figure, so I kept you at arm's reach, because the minute I let myself get close, I would not let you go. Little did I know I would come to find you are anything but meek, or a wallflower, as you told me before."

Emma blushes at that, and moves to cup Regina's face before kissing her soundly. It's a slow kiss, but Regina is fully enjoying the feel of Emma's lips against her own.

When they part a few moments later, they are both breathless and flushed, grinning. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Emma asks, finally breaking the silence.

Regina nods and steps back, clearing the way for Emma to leave. "Don't be late, Miss Swan."

Emma grins and gives her a peck on the cheek. Before she exits into the night, she hears Regina call for her and she turns around.

"Meet me in the lobby tomorrow."

Although Emma doesn't know what exactly it means, she still flashes Regina a bright smile and waves before flying off, feeling she was on cloud nine.

* * *

 **See! I'm totally capable of ending a chapter without a cliffhanger!**

 **And yeah! I figure that Regina would totally find out soon enough that Emma is Supergirl, I mean come on, she's not exactly the epitome of secrecy.**

 **I hope to have a new chapter for you guys soon!**

 **Let me know what you thought of this!**


	4. The Plot

**I'm long overdue with an update, but now that I finished my other sqbb fic, I can work on finishing this one!**

 **So yes! Regina now knows Emma's secret, and now things will start to gain speed!**

 **So let's not delay!**

* * *

The next morning, Emma can't deny that she's nervous. She's waiting by Regina's personal elevator on the ground floor, holding two coffees like always, but she's wondering why Regina wants to meet her here. She hears Regina's heels as she enters the building, and although Emma can't see the foyer from here, she hears that everyone seems to quiet a bit at that. Even if they aren't employees of MillsCo, they still don't want to feel her wrath, as her reputation precedes her.

But Regina isn't focused on them, she's taking quick purposeful steps towards the elevator, and in turn: Emma.

"Good morning Ms. Mills," Emma greets with a polite smile, holding out her coffee. "Here's your coffee."

Regina shakes her head as she takes out a keycard to activate the elevator. "You can give it to me when we're upstairs, Ms. Swan."

Well there goes theory #1, that Regina wants her coffee a few minutes earlier.

There's a ding as the elevator car arrives, and they step inside. As Emma has her hands full, Regina presses the button, and the doors close.

"Now I can properly greet you," Regina says as she moves towards Emma, and the blonde just has enough sense to move her arms out so that the coffee doesn't spill when Regina moves her body flush to Emma's and kisses her soundly.

Emma lets out a faint moan at that. She hasn't had many kisses in the past to compare, but she knows without a doubt that Regina's kisses are magical. They make her weak in the knees, and the Girl of Steel doesn't really do weak.

When they finally part - more than likely due to the elevator nearing its destination - Regina grins at her. "Good morning."

"Morning," Emma responds breathlessly. And it's not easy to make a Kryptonian breathless.

Regina sighs near her lips. "I would love to continue kissing you but alas. Keep up with me will you?"

As the elevator lets out a ding once again, Regina is already moving back and straightening her blazer. Emma follows behind as at least three people begin bombarding Regina with questions and requests and "I'm not sure if you got Ursula's email but..."

Emma manages to keep up with the hordes of conversation topics, just in case Regina misses something and she needs to remind her boss. It's one of her duties, and being back in the familiarity of her job lets her relax a bit. The threat of someone being after Regina has her on high alert, so she's glad for the reprieve.

As they near Regina's office though, something makes her pause. It's a faint sound, but Emma's enhanced hearing is now focusing on that rather than office conundrums. It's a mechanical sound, and as they near Regina's office, it grows louder.

And louder.

 _Click, click, click. Whir._

Regina puts her hand on the handle to her closed office door, and Emma frowns. The door had been left open last night, and the custodians usually leave everything right where they saw it last.

She pulls the door open and Emma thinks fast, barely having time to put the coffees down on her desk. "Take cover!"

She tackles Regina, and feels sharp stabs of pain on her back. Pain. Emma's confused at that strange and rare feeling, but she's growing weak. Too weak to focus on the why.

"Emma?" she hears a panicked voice calling to her, and someone's moving her.

"Ruby," is all she manages to say before she loses consciousness.

* * *

When Emma finally manages to open her eyes, her sight is blurry; but she can still feel that she's face down on a hard surface. A table. She groans as she feels pins and needles on her back. She feels so weak.

"Emma?" She recognizes that voice. Regina. As her vision focuses, she sees Regina sitting on a chair, hand reaching out to clasp Emma's hand in her own.

"What the hell was that?" Emma mumbles. She recognizes where she is, a conference room at MillsCo.

"Kryponite fragments," a new voice says. Marian.

Emma groans. "How long was I out?" She tried to see if she could sit up, but two firm hands - one from each woman - kept her from moving.

"Just a few minutes. Marian helped me to carry you here, and she called your sister and the DEO," Regina explained. "They're on their way here."

Emma nods, and flashes Regina reassuring smile. Regina squeezes her hand to show her appreciation for the gesture, and Marian chooses then to go back around so she's in Emma's view.

"So, am I going to get the story on how this came to be?" She's looking at their joined hands, and she just knows that Regina found out. It's the only explanation.

Emma groans. "First I want the Kryptonite off my back, then I'll tell you all about it."

Before anyone can say anything else, the door bursts open and Emma sees a troop of DEO agents, all decked out in Hazmat suits. They usher Regina and Marian away, and begin on painfully extracting the Kryptonite.

Outside, Regina is fuming. "Honestly, if it was radioactive, we'd probably already be screwed."

"We don't want to take any precautions." The two women turn around and see Director Fa and Ruby standing there. The Director continues to speak, "We have no idea if the Kryptonite has been laced with something, but exposing you two even longer would be unwise. Now if you'll excuse me, I must meet with my security personnel in order to proceed."

As Director Fa left, a frown begins to grow on Regina's face. "Security personnel for what?"

"You," Ruby responds, hands clasped behind her back. "Since the attacks keep growing, we have to put you under protection. Now, can someone explain to me what happened?"

So Regina tells her, Marian is also listening intently, and when she's done, Ruby narrows her eyes.

"You...know?" Ruby asks tersely.

Regina nods. "Yes I do. And as I have promised your sister, her secret is safe with me."

"Is it really?" Ruby growls, arms now crossing in front of her menacingly.

Regina looks affronted. "Yes! I keep my promises, as hard as it may be for you to believe, and Emma trusts me to keep it. I would hope you can trust her judgment, since you clearly don't trust me."

Marian attempts to diffuse the situation by changing the subject. "Is Emma going to be okay? I mean it was a lot of Kryptonite."

Ruby turns to her and nods, tension dissolving from her face, replaced with worry. "I hope so. They should be done removing the Kryptonite soon and we'll get a report."

Marian's phone rings, and she excuses herself, much to Regina's chagrin. She knows Emma's sister doesn't exactly like her, Marian had told as much earlier when she had called her after the attack, so to be left alone with her doesn't sound all that pleasing.

It doesn't take long for Ruby to attack anew. "I hope you understand that if I hear even a peep of you betraying my sister, I will come after you."

Regina huffs. "Is that how low you think of me? That I would betray someone I genuinely like and might be able to have a relationship with? I am the owner of a world-renown and respected media corporation, not a gossip columnist for TMZ or People Magazine, so I suggest, Agent Lucas, that you back down."

Ruby spluttered. "Wait, you like Emma? As in romantically-"

"Yes, the bitch with the heart of ice has actually fallen for someone. Shocker, I know." The sarcasm was palpable in that answer, but Ruby figures she deserves it.

"Okay, maybe I have been a bit harsh on you," Ruby begins.

"A bit? Could've fooled me," Regina bit back.

Ruby flinches. "Look, Emma has always been too trusting. She sees the best in people, and I'm just worried that one day, someone will use that to betray her, even hurt her. Or worse, kill her."

Regina can understand where Ruby is coming from, and nods. "She's lucky to have you."

Ruby smiles at that and extends her hand. "Truce?"

Taking the hand in her own, Regina nods cordially. "Truce."

When they let the other's hand go, Walsh comes bounding down the hallway, Marian following a few paces behind. He glances at Ruby with a deep frown. "Your buddies at the door really weren't keen on letting me through, Marian had to vouch for me." As he finished catching his breath, he grows worried. "How is she?"

"We'll know in a bit," Ruby reassures him.

Walsh glances at Regina momentarily, but Regina doesn't quite catch what the look means, only that he doesn't seem happy she's there.

Then, an agent walks out, Hazmat suit removed, wielding a flashlight of sorts. "Kryptonite wasn't modified, so they're just finishing removing the pieces and we can discharge her. However, I must check to see if any of you caught some haywire fragments."

Regina and Marian hold out their hands for inspection while Ruby and Walsh watch from the side. The agent passes the pseudo-flashlight over their hands and arms and, apparently finding nothing, clears both of them before then turning to Ruby and Walsh's direction, the light still on.

Ruby frowns at the incoming agent. "Hey Rory, we weren't here, you don't have to check us."

The agent, Rory, points to Walsh. "I can see some Kryptonite on him from here on his arms and hands."

"Walsh?" Marian and Ruby ask, turning to him.

He tries to play confused. "Maybe my desk was infected and I touched it?"

Rory shakes her head. "With the amount I can see, he could have practically bathed in it."

"I-I wasn't even here! I was late with traffic and I could've never planted-"

Ruby grew serious. "We never said anything about _planting_ anything, Walsh. Turn around and place your hands on your head, you're under arrest."

"What?! You're accusing me of planting Kryptonite?" he splutters.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Ruby says. Marian is shocked at this development, and Regina doesn't know enough about Walsh to warrant knowing if he can be trusted or not.

As Rory advances to put cuffs on him, he slams into her and knocks her back before he sprints away. Ruby curses and touches her earpiece as she chases after him, relaying orders and leaving Regina now reeling alongside Marian at this new development.

They both collect themselves enough to help Rory up, but she doesn't go after him. "I'm not really skilled with chasing, plus he has a head start; I'm more useful here. I'll let you know once the process is complete and you can see Emma again."

"Thank you," Marian says, and after Rory leaves, she leans against the wall and slowly lowers herself to the ground. "I never would've guessed Walsh."

Regina says nothing at first, going to sit beside Marian, in a more delicate and refined way of course. The day may have taken a turn towards chaos, but she still has an image to preserve. "But why would he target _me_? I'm not that bad of a boss am I? I mean, I hardly know him."

Marian shakes her head. "He doesn't seem like he's working by himself, he's probably your attacker's front man, all evidence points to him so they can charge him for everything, and you'd still have no idea who the attacker can be."

Regina sighs. "He was in a prime position to plant everything, he has clearance and knows my schedule. Whoever hired him is smart."

Marian nods and hums. "But how? I mean, I'm sure Walsh is paid decently so I can't imagine him looking at the classifieds searching for extra jobs."

"And I'm positive that there're no classifieds in the paper looking evil henchmen to pull off murderous plots. But I'll investigate later." Regina looks longingly at the door of the room Emma is in, and sighs.

"I'll start researching," Marian says, giving Regina's shoulder an affectionate squeeze and standing up.

"You're not going to stay?" Regina asks. "You can wait. I didn't mean that the research had to start right away."

Marian smiles reassuringly at her. "Look, Emma's tough and I'm sure she'll be fine. You have a maniac out there who just upgraded to a potential murder, because I have no idea what those shards would have done to you if Emma hadn't been there. And I don't like doing the waiting game, so I'll keep myself busy. On the bright side, I'll have peace in the office."

Regina had gotten everyone out of the office to wait downstairs in the lobby until it was safe, so Marian did have a point on it at least being quiet. "Okay. Let me know if you find anything."

Marian nods and takes her leave.

* * *

After five minutes of waiting, Regina decides that she can't stay still, and resorts to pacing. After five more minutes, she decides she would busy herself with work and takes out her phone to check emails. She's done answering the first email when she feels a warm and soft hand on her shoulder.

She turns and, in a very uncharacteristic move, jumps into Emma's arms, burrowing her head in Emma's hair. "You're okay."

Emma returns the hug just as tightly - she could hug tighter but she doesn't want to hurt Regina - and smiles. "Of course I am, I'm Supergirl."

Regina scoffs and rolls her eyes, breaking the hug so she can glare at the woman in front of her. "Don't get cocky on me."

"I'm not cocky."

Regina doesn't deign that with an answer, because she's just so happy that Emma's okay, and that her first instinct had been to protect Regina, it's just so selfless and caring of her; it's all catching up to Regina, now that she sees Emma, okay and fine. "Thank you," she says after a moment.

Emma's confused. "For what?"

"What do you mean for what?" Regina voces how perplexed she is at the nonchalant response. How can Emma not know? "Saving my life and risking blowing your cover?"

Emma shrugs with a smile. "You're worth all of it."

"Really? You're beginning to sound like a cheesy rom com movie Emma," Regina teases with her own smile.

"But I got you to smile," Emma notes proudly. "Now come on, I'm sure Ruby is going to grill me five ways to next Tuesday, so we should get a move on."

Together, they walk back to Regina's office, while Regina fills Emma in on what happened with Walsh. She's pale when Regina finishes. "But...he's my friend. He even helped make my costume. How-"

Emma tapers off as she sees Ruby there and stalks up to her. Although she's still in her modest civilian clothes, she's walking like Supergirl, determined and confident.

"Emma! You're okay." Ruby runs up to her to give her a big hug, and for a moment, Emma relaxes into it. Then she's all business when the hug is done. "What happened with Walsh?"

"We have him in custody, but he's not being helpful. Talking about wanting a lawyer and unlawful incarceration." Ruby rolls her eyes and Emma bites her lip.

"What if I talk to him? Maybe I can find out what's going on?"

Ruby shakes her head. "Director Fa has forbidden anyone from talking to him, she's taking him to the DEO base and having a chat with him...she has no idea what to expect, so she's not taking any chances. Seeing you might provide him some leverage to stay quiet, and we don't want that."

Emma sighs and loses some of her bluster. Regina places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "So what can we do?"

"Go about as if nothing's wrong, and as soon as we know more, we'll let you know." Ruby put a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder. "I know this is a shock, Walsh was a friend, but I'm sure there's a reason for how this happened. Just in case, we've left a squad of agents watching over you."

"Yeah," Emma says dismissively, and shuffles over to her desk.

Ruby turns to Regina and sighs. "Watch over her, okay? You may be able to get through to her. Meanwhile, I'll tell the guys downstairs to start letting your employees back up."

Regina thanks her and then walks to where Emma is sitting, acting as if nothing's wrong. "With me, now."

Emma blinks in confusion but then scrambles out of her chair to follow Regina. They enter the office, now clean from whatever mess had been planted for Regina...by Walsh. Reminding herself of that keeps bringing a pang to her stomach. She trusted him, he helped her during missions! How could he have done this?

Her thoughts are interrupted when she sees they are in Regina's spacious walk-in en-suite closet. It's not long before Regina has Emma against the wall and is kissing her softly.

When they part, Regina just moves so she can look Emma in the eyes. "Hey, I know this is hard and confusing, but don't get lost trying to figure out why. You couldn't have known."

Emma bites her lip then says, "Ruby's right, I'm too trusting."

Regina sighs. "Do you remember what I told you? It's a good thing that you're such a beacon of hope and goodness Emma, and you're so willing to trust everyone. Although yes this can serve as a cautionary tale to be more careful, this is what makes you so unique, and makes Supergirl such a beloved icon. Don't let that part of you go because of one bad experience. The betrayal stings, I know, but use this to grow, not build a wall to hide behind, okay?"

"Okay." Emma nods with a small smile and gives Regina a kiss.

The office is populated once more by the time they make their way out of the closet, and as Emma sits down, she feels invigorated with Regina's speech. She's right. Walsh did help her before and she still has a lot of great allies. Perhaps Walsh isn't doing this out of his own volition. Maybe there's something more going on. She can't dwell on that right now. Now, she wants to get lost in the mundane world of work.

And it works. She makes it all the way through lunch without a problem, barring the few people who came up to her to ask if she's okay and hadn't she gotten shot at with Kryptonite? What is she doing here? Shouldn't she be at home? Or at the hospital?

Emma diplomatically assures everyone that it was more of a light show than anything, and that she's fine. It's a close call to her secret identity, but still manageable.

However, her peace ends at 1pm, when news of the attack picks up traction on TV and social media. It's national news within 15 minutes, and Emma's phone is ringing off the hook. After fumbling with three calls, Regina walks to her desk. "Tell everyone I'll be holding a press conference tomorrow morning promptly at 9am in the plaza. Maybe that way they will leave you alone."

Emma smiles gratefully at her and manages to handle the rest of the calls by relaying Regina's message.

And then she gets a vastly different call.

It was Billy, a security guard in the lobby. "Hey Emma, I'm really sorry, I tried to stop her but she wouldn't take no for an answer. I know Ms. Mills told us to ban her but there's no way to stop her, she's a lady to be reckoned with!"

"Who-" Emma is about to ask, but then she sees who it is, walking her way radiating confidence and power. Cora Mills. "Don't worry about it Billy."

She hangs up and tries to catch Regina's attention, but she's too late, Cora is in front of her desk, and she's not happy. "Well, I'm surprised you haven't been fired yet. I figured that your incompetence coupled with my daughter's inability to keep a secretary for longer than two mistakes meant you'd be long gone by now. Anyway, I wish to have a meeting with my daughter, so cancel all of her plans for the afternoon, I will not accept interruptions, is that clear?"

Emma barely manages to nod when Cora is already walking into the office and shutting the doors behind her. Emma doesn't waste a second putting her enhanced hearing to good use.

Regina looks indignant at having her mother there, and worse at how she treated Emma. "Mother! You have no right-"

"Oh do shut up Regina. You're on the national news because you've been getting daily attacks and being ridiculed by an amateur prankster. But it's not surprising, I practically waltzed in here, there's no security in this place preventing me from entering without an appointment, so it's not a wonder you're being targeted, you might as well have a neon sign announcing how easy it is."

"Is that all mother?" Regina asks, clearly not at all in the mood for this. Emma's surprised that Regina doesn't retort with the fact that Cora's technically banned from the building, so the problem isn't security, she's just not a woman you can say 'no' to. Not if you want to continue living, that is.

But Cora either doesn't notice her daughter's disinterest and sarcasm, or she ignores it, since she continues. "Of course not. No daughter of mine will sully the Mills name because she treats her safety like yesterday's paper. If you won't get a man to protect you properly, then at least hire a proper bodyguard. Like Claude, he's a good man, and not a bad choice for a suitor, if I may add. He doesn't wear a cape like your newest mascot, but he's still a worthy candidate."

That is apparently the final straw. "Enough! I have brought nothing but pride and fame to our family, and my love life is completely forbidden from being brought into debates, am I clear?"

Cora is stunned for a second, so Regina adds, "And I don't care if Claude is Superman himself, if you like him so much, then you get involved with him. Now get out of my office!"

Emma's so enraptured with the argument, she fails to notice someone walking up towards her desk, not until they literally knock on the surface. She startles and looks up, and then she frowns.

She's looking at a woman with vibrant green skin, and she can't help but gape a bit. Another thing she can't help? The sudden onset of fatigue she feels. "C-can I help you?"

"Why yes! You can let me enter that office so I may witness that glorious argument from the front row," the woman responds with a wicked smirk.

"I'm sorry, she's busy, perhaps you can come back later? I can take your name and pencil you in?" Emma tries.

The woman scoffs. "And here I thought family got the special privilege of barging in sweet Regina's office. But no matter. Don't mind if I do."

Before Emma can do anything - and it's incredible how much slower her movements are all of a sudden - the woman is already barging in herself.

"Zelena!?" both women chorus when they notice the newcomer.

The woman, Zelena, smirks wider. "Surprised to see me?"

Outside, Emma is rapidly searching for a Zelena Mills. She's sure she would've heard if there existed another Mills woman, especially one who was green. She still keeps her ear trained on the conversation as she begins to read about an explosion in a lab five years ago, with lots of casualties, including the death of renown scientist Zelena Mills, Regina's sister.

"You see, it's easy to pretend being dead when no one cares enough to look," Zelena is saying, venom in her voice.

"You were dead! Your body was-" Regina couldn't bring herself to say exactly how Zelena's supposed body looked like after the explosion, but she continues. "And they found your DNA on it so there was no one to search for. We mourned you!"

"Mourned me?! Please. Mother _definitely_ looked like she was grieving me when she was at a political fundraiser not two days later, laughing it up and flirting. And you, holding that extravagant party to yet another banner year for MillsCo. Look how quickly I was forgotten. It's not surprising, after all, both of you never cared about anyone else but yourselves."

Cora looks rightfully chastised, though it's to be expected after being called out by both her daughters within minutes of one another. But while Regina had no more strength to fight Cora, she's heading up to bat against Zelena. "You have no right to claim whether or not I mourned for you. I have been demanding that Gold Laboratories investigate the safety measures they were taking, and to reconsider their projects' dangers, but I was stonewalled, so I'm holding a side investigation of my own. I even opened up a scholarship in your name to encourage more young girls to go into science, and you have the galls to barge in here and act like I'm mother when she's right there?"

At first, Emma thinks Zelena's backing down. But on closer inspection, she sees Zelena's shaking in fury. "Platitudes!" she exclaims, stalking closer to the desk, and Emma is already getting up and walking to the office by the time Zelena splays her hands on Regina's desk. "I will not take those false niceties from you. You've always hated me, hated the competition that I provided against mother, so I doubt you would truly miss me. But anyway, I'm not here to fight."

Emma waits by the door, closing it behind her, and she meets Regina's eyes for a quick second before the latter looks at Zelena once again. "No? Then pray tell, what do we owe this glorious revival to?"

Zelena lets out a cackle, and begins pacing the room. "You mean you haven't figured out who has been sending you all those wonderful little surprises every morning?"

"You!" Then it dawns on Regina. "All this time, you were talking about the investigation I'm doing on Gold. Not on Supergirl."

With a scoff, Zelena rolls her eyes, and Emma can see the family resemblance. "Of course not, has the fame really gotten to your head and destroyed whatever brain you once had, sis?"

"Well you did sign with that ridiculous shield," Regina mutters.

"Oh you haven't heard the news, of course. See, as you well know, the explosion was from a project I was working on. But what you don't know was that it was a project with Kryptonite. I'm now a being made entirely out of Kryptonite. The power it gives me," Zelena sighs wistfully. "Can you believe I once tried to consult every single doctor that had even the minor experience with Kryptonite, to fix me? And then I realized, I'm perfect like this."

Well, that explains the fatigue, Emma thinks dryly.

"All this power at my fingertips, no one would dare underestimate me. Not you, nor mother. And especially not your little assistant here."

Emma freezes, and all three Mills women are now looking at her. Zelena walks up to her, and Emma tenses. The doors open inwards, so if she tries to slip out, she has to step back to open the doors, and who knows what Zelena will do if Emma's in even closer range. Right now, she's risking her secret identity if she acts like Supergirl.

"Leave her alone Zelena," Regina orders.

"Oh but I'm only having a little bit of fun. I wonder what will happen to a Kryptonian when I touch her. Aren't you curious?"

Cora gasps. "Wait, that's _Supergirl_?"

"Yes mother, do try to keep up," Zelena deadpans, having backed Emma up against the glass doors. Didn't Ruby say that DEO agents would be on standby and keeping watch? Where were they?!

"Now, don't move, this won't hurt...or maybe it will, I have no clue!" Zelena grabs Emma's arm with one hand, and Emma feels the burning sensation of Kryptonite on her arm, burning through the clothes to reach her skin, like the feeling earlier on her back, but this is more intense, more concentrated.

Emma lets out a pained gasp, and she flinches. It hurts like nothing she's ever felt before.

"Let her go!" Regina exclaims., rushing to Zelena, hoping she could pry her sister off. But Zelena just swatted her away, using her hand to deliver a staggering blow to send her back towards her desk.

"To the contrary, dear Regina. I want to see you suffer, and as I understand it, this little pretty is the perfect starter." Zelena tightens her hold on Emma's arm and then brings her other hand closer to Emma's face. "Now, let's up the ante, shall we?"

* * *

 **Well I suppose everyone knew it would be Zelena judging by the cover, but tadaa! The big baddie reveal. And Walsh, which probably was expected, because Zelena and all that.**

 **As you can tell, I try to riddle the story with various ouat characters, I'm sure they're all recognizeable.**

 **But special shoutout/mention in this chapter to Claude, the big dude from the special Very Big Gay Ep of ouat who ripped out a payphone because Cruella/Hades demanded it in order to squash hope. I wonder what that guy's deal is, and since this show has a knack of making the randomnest character intros and stretching stories, rather than dealing with, I dunno, the _main characters_ , might as well do that.**

 **Can you tell I'm bitter?**

 **Anyway! What're our heroes going to do now?**

 **You'll soon see! I'll update Date in the Name of the Law and then right back to this!**


	5. The Plan

**Continuing ever so with this story!**

 **We left off at a crucial moment, Zelena was about to do some serious damage on Emma, yikes!**

 **Let's see if our beloved hero gets out of it...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma feels herself growing weaker and weaker when Zelena's other hand grips her shoulder tightly after snaking down from where it was nearly about to brush her cheek. It's a burning pain that makes her eyes sting and her body tense. Because of this, Emma doesn't see Regina pick herself up from the floor beside her desk, and do the only thing she knows that might help Emma; she presses the button to fog her windows up. "Use your powers Emma!"

Mustering up her reserve strength, Emma swiftly punches Zelena in the gut, avoiding direct skin contact while also sending the green-skinned woman stumbling back, and thereby letting Emma go. Her fatigue and the pain are slowly dissipating, enough that Emma sees that the windows are now opaque and the only people watching her are the Mills women. She balls up her fists and stalks forward to deliver another punch to Zelena, hopefully to effectively render her unconscious. But then the room descends into chaos.

Just as DEO agents burst in through the open balcony doors, all geared up, pointing their weapons and yelling for Zelena to put her hands up, green smoke fills the room; when it clears, Zelena's flying out the window and off into the city, already two blocks away before anyone blinks. The DEO agents run to the balcony, calling for backup on their radios while Emma's fully ready to fly off after Zelena, but a quick hand makes her pause. Regina has come to stand beside her, and she looks worriedly at her as she says, "Don't. Please don't go after her."

Emma wordlessly points to Zelena and fumbles around as she tries to come up with what to say. Between the fatigue from Zelena's attack, and Regina's pleading look, it takes her a second to say, "But if I don't, she'll try to hurt you again."

"I know, but she's made of Kryptonite, which I will remind you, is your greatest weakness. I won't have you foolishly tearing off to try and chase after her without any consideration for your health or even a plan. I need you here with me, not being a hero."

"But I _am_ a hero," Emma counters.

Regina groans. "For once I'd wish you weren't so bullheaded. I know that Emma, but right now isn't the time to be a hero."

Just then, Cora sweeps in from where she had been talking to the DEO agents. "Does someone here finally want to explain what the hell is going on? Those gentlemen are extremely unhelpful, yammering about on their radios, and your assistant-"

The doors to Regina's office burst open and more DEO agents barge in, Ruby in front, and Cora just makes a noise of dissatisfaction. Clearly she's not used to having to wait for her answers. Ruby asks, "Emma! What happened?"

"I'd like to know that too!" Cora sniffed.

Ruby does a double-take and blinks at Cora. "Who the hell are you?"

Regina bites her lip from bursting out laughing. Cora's looking so discombobulated at having someone not recognize her, nor be immediately terrified of her, that even Emma's finding satisfaction at this.

"I am the most important person you'll ever come across in your life. Now I demand to know why my very dead daughter is now green and attacking me and my other daughter." Cora certainly didn't miss a beat, and Emma figures now would be a good time to clear her throat and intervene because things are beginning to tense.

"I think we need to compare notes," she tells Ruby, gesturing to the troops of DEO agents who are waiting for their next orders.

Ruby agrees and sends the DEO agents off to marshal the MillsCo employees who are hovering, so they can get them downstairs and to their homes. They've been having quite the eventful days lately, and Regina sees it best to give her employees the rest of the day off.

Meanwhile, Regina leads the group - plus Marian who wordlessly joins in - to an unused conference room. Regina sits at the head of the table and everyone takes a seat to either side, Emma nearest to her. She wants to be close to Regina, it just feels right. Marian sits to Regina's other side, effectively cutting Cora off from sitting beside her daughter. Ruby sits beside Emma, and Cora huffs and goes to sit across from Regina at the other head of the table, clearly needing to feel important.

The meeting begins when Director Fa enters the room and sits beside Marian. She merely glances at Cora for one second, and then turns to Emma. "What the hell happened?"

And so Emma explains. Zelena's appearance, her attack on Emma, Regina's intervention and Zelena's escape. Cora tries to interject, but one cool look from Director Fa silences her, much to Regina's relief.

"I see," Director Fa says after a few quiet seconds of thought. "This woman is clearly hell-bent on revenge and will stop at nothing to get it."

Regina clears her throat. "Actually, I don't think she's acting of her own volition. My sister was working for Gold at the time of the explosion, and Zelena's insistent on getting me to stop my investigation into the laboratories. For all the sisterly hate in the world, this seems a bit extreme, even for Zelena. I think she's heeding Gold's agenda. He's the only one that gains by shutting down my investigation."

Director Fa hums. "The only way to know for sure is to get a confession. How would we do that? I'm sure he's not going to be interested in just telling us what he's done."

"Actually," Cora starts. "There is one way. We give him what he wants."

* * *

Regina thankfully agrees to go home earlier after the chaotic day, and Emma decides to accompany her. They are taking the car, on their way to pick Henry up. The ride thus far is tense, and Emma is desperate to find something to talk about. The partition is up, and Emma breaks the silence asking, "Do you think it'll work?"

She hears a sigh and looks to Regina, who's biting her lip. "I don't know. But at the same time, it's not like we have any other options. Even though my mother can be a grade A bitch, she knows how to emotionally manipulate and get results. This has both, so I think this has a chance of working. I just hope Henry will be able to understand this plan..."

Emma edges closer to Regina. They hadn't really discussed their relationship thus far, so Emma isn't too sure if her advances are welcomed, so she moves slowly, and when she finds no resistance, she wraps an arm around Regina's shoulders and pulls her closer. "Hey, I'm sure he'll understand. It's got intrigue and all that cloak-and-dagger stuff that any kid his age will enjoy."

Regina cracks a smile and leans into the hug. "That's true, maybe the complicated thing to explain will be my new girlfriend."

With a scoff, Emma asks, "What's there to explain? You're dating Supergirl."

"And right now, you're Emma Swan," Regina says, reaching out to take Emma's glasses from her face. "As adorable as you look with these glasses, I don't want to confuse Henry by saying I'm dating Supergirl but he sees Emma Swan. I also don't want to put you in the position of having to be just one half of yourself in order to preserve your identity while you're in our home. Having had to experience first hand how disconcerting it is to just see half of you, I don't want to burden Henry with it, but at the same time this isn't my secret to tell."

Emma smiles and kisses Regina's forehead. "Tell him everything. I want him to be okay with me...though I think my being Supergirl will score a lot of points for me."

Regina lets out a hearty laugh at that. "I have no doubt about that."

* * *

And indeed when they begin explaining everything to Henry, he is ecstatic at the news. "No way! I always thought you were mom's dorky assistant."

"Henry!" Regina chides.

Emma just laughs and takes it in stride. "No worries, I guess the glasses do make me look dorky."

Regina adds, "In a good way."

Henry rolls his eyes. "Are you two always going to be this sappy?"

With a nod, Emma says, "Yep; sorry kid, you're in for the long haul."

He groans but he's still beaming at the new development. Then he gets excited again. "Can you teach me to fly?!"

"Well, your physiology doesn't exactly allow for that...but I can take you for a short flight around!" At seeing Regina's expression, Emma quickly amended, "If your mom allows it of course."

"Please mom?" Henry turns his big and beady eyes towards his mom in the hopes she'll agree.

"Maybe one day," is all she says. "Now come on, we have to prepare dinner."

Dinner is full of conversation, with Henry asking questions about Emma and the latter indulging him with stories of her superhero adventures. He's fascinated, understandably so, and Regina feels guilty to have to break this bubble of happiness by telling him about the plan that will go into effect tomorrow...things could go wrong and she hates having to subject him to this, but it's the only way to stop this madness once and for all. For now, however, she needn't worry, she can just enjoy dinner and focus on how happy she is in this little bubble.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Emma asks as they silently ride the elevator the next day.

Regina's eyes coolly glare her way. "My answer hasn't changed in the past two minutes, Ms. Swan."

"Right," Emma breathes, and goes back to staring at the doors in front of her, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

The elevator dings, and Emma can barely think 'show time' before she's following her boss out and acting like everything is normal. The normal humdrum of the office greets her and helps her mind focus. Everything is just fine, she repeats to herself.

"Ms. Swan, you needn't follow me into the office," Regina's voice quickly pulls Emma from her thoughts, and Emma sheepishly smiles before going to sit at her desk.

All through the morning, Emma is waiting for the other shoe to fall. For Zelena to enact today's attempt on Regina's life.

It's around noon when it happens. The floor is mostly empty due to the lunch hour, the handful of people still there are working on page layout on the other side of the floor. Emma is still working diligently as well by her desk, and every so often she's glancing at Regina's office.

It's all so sudden.

Emma catches a sharp whistle first. Something flying through the air outside. Glass shattering into a million pieces. And then:

 **BOOOM!**

Emma's thrown back from her desk by a great force that rocks the entire floor. She lands near Regina's private elevator, groaning and feeling disoriented, seeing that her glasses are now cracked, and the frame feels a bit crooked. Her clothes aren't probably in a much better state, but she can't focus on that at the moment. The blow has made her forget what's going on for half a second, but then she scrambles up as she remembers. "Regina!"

She rushes back to her desk and Regina's office, finding a wall of green flames and a peculiar smell blocking her from the office. It's Kryptonite. She bellows, " _Regina!_ "

"Emma!" It's not Regina's voice, but one of her coworkers, Lily. She whips around and finds Lily looking a bit worse for wear, wincing as she favours her right foot, splaying her hand against a desk as she looks at her. "Emma come on, we have to get out of here."

"But Regina-" Emma tries, still wanting to try and make her way to Regina's office, despite the dangers of the Kryptonite blocking her way. She has to try. She can't just leave. But strong hands hold her back.

"We can't do anything for her now Emma, come on."

With a last glance, Emma lets Lily lead her away, mostly because she has no strength to fight back, letting the brunette lean on her for support. She needs to focus on something else so she doesn't turn around. "Everyone else?"

Lily takes a few pained breaths before answering, "They're heading down the stairs. We're lucky the floor was mostly empty and the rest of us weren't close by. How you survived though is a miracle. Not a scratch on you! Don't tell me that those ridiculous cardigans of yours are actually made of Kevlar or something."

Emma feels bile rising in her stomach, and barely manages to say, "Or something."

They go down the stairs and exit the building without much more conversation, and the throngs of people that greet them when they get out are overwhelming. Heading their way are worried coworkers and firefighters. It's overwhelming Emma and she just needs to get away from it all.

"Is this everyone?" one firefighter asks.

Emma hears Lily respond, but Emma isn't paying attention. She's looking up, to Regina's office, where there is a billowing wall of green smoke wafting from the broken windows. She can't focus; it's as if she's not actually there and only in a movie, watching things happen passively. She hears the cacophony of heartbeats as if far away and muffled.

"Emma!" She turns, everything coming clearer once again as Marian makes her way to Emma. "Come on, what are you doing standing around like that?"

It's then that Emma realizes that Lily isn't there anymore, but her arms and hands are still in position as if she were still helping her coworker.

"Wait, are you in shock?" Marian asks, growing worried. "You do know-"

"Yeah," Emma cuts in, clearing her throat and straightening herself. "It's just hard."

Marian nods, understanding, and pulls Emma in for a hug. Emma accepts the hug, but she wishes she could be hugging someone else, and her friend picks up on it, breaking the hug as she steps back. "Let's get out of here."

Emma feels dazed and slow, she's not sure if it's from the Kryptonite or the shock, or a combination of both. Marian takes her hand and helps her through the throng of people.

It doesn't help that she hears people murmuring as she passes by them. "I wonder why Supergirl didn't show up."

"Maybe she was busy?"

A scoff. "Did you hear who's still in the building? Regina Mills. She probably found out Supergirl's ID and our _beloved hero_ offed her to keep her secret."

It's like a disjointed and sick conversation being played out, and Emma wants to stop and confront the crowd. But she can't. She just can't. It continues.

"Supergirl is a sham really. Saves who she wants. I once heard she let someone die."

"I think that was while she was under some bogus mind control..."

"Still doesn't excuse murder."

"But Regina Mills isn't someone you can just murder like that. There will be an investigation."

"Investigation? It's an explosion and Supergirl is the prime suspect. Like hell anyone will have the stones to try and arrest her."

"No matter what, it's happened. I guess this proves that Mills isn't a cockroach after all."

"Totally. Does this mean we don't have to work tomorrow?"

"Ha! I'm not coming to work anyway. Drinks tonight are on me. We can sing: Ding Dong the Witch is Dead!"

A sudden jostling of her shoulder has Emma refocusing on Marian. "Stay with me Emma. Now get in the car."

Emma does, and she's soon joined by Marian, who speedily drives away.

It's all so overwhelming, so incredibly confusing, and it's all so realistic, she feels her head spinning.

And then, blackness.

* * *

"Emma? Please Emma, wake up, I'm right here, I'm safe. I'm not hurt, remember?" It's Regina's voice. But no-

Yes, wasn't that the plan? Wait, what was the plan anyway? Did it work?

Questions are running through Emma's mind, and it can all be answered if she just opens her eyes, but she's afraid at first. That the reality she lived through is all real. But she's Supergirl, she's stronger than that.

Her eyes shoot open and she blinks at the bright light. Then her eyes focus and she sees Regina smiling at her, sitting beside her on the bed. They're in the DEO's med bay, and she slowly comes to her senses.

Regina's rambling meanwhile. "Oh thank goodness you are okay. Marian was so frantic on the way over when you blacked out that you had me frightened half to death...er, sorry. Too soon?"

"Maybe a bit. I'm just so glad to see you. You're okay," Emma rasps with a laugh, the last part almost sounding like a question even though she knows there's no reason for Regina to not be okay.

"Yes Emma, I am, remember, I was here the entire time. You were just with Director Fa disguised as me. Ruby sent us an update that Mulan is fine, she just has to pretend to be dead me for a little while longer until the coroner can verify 'I' am dead."

Emma nods. Right. That makes sense. "It just all felt so real. I guess after the explosion I started to feel like it was actually real, and I couldn't focus. Despite it not being part of the plan, I wanted to save you. Just jump in to the fire and the Kryptonite and rescue you. I can't imagine what would happen if I actually lost you."

"Well thankfully you don't have to think about it right now. Everything is going according to plan. The only thing that is subpar is the DEO's selection of coffee. When I agreed to this, I was expecting coffee to be up to Tiana's level. Do you suppose she'll deliver?"

It's easy to get back into the banter, sitting up slowly as she says, "To a black ops underground bunker that technically doesn't exist because it handles aliens? I don't think it's in her list of places, but I'll see if she's willing to do so, provided she waives her delivery fee in return for her silence."

Regina laughs and leans forward to plant a small kiss on Emma's lips. "While that sounds like a wonderful plan, I don't think anyone here will be okay with it. Speaking of which, is everyone here so stiff? And here I thought shareholder meetings at MillsCo were the bane of my existence, it's like a kid's party there compared to this."

Emma nods and smiles. "Pretty much yeah. Somehow Ruby has survived thus far with her personality mostly intact, but I'm still holding out for her to slowly part ways with it at this rate."

"I think that will come sooner than you expect," Regina ripostes, remembering her own recent experiences with Ruby.

"I'm so glad you're here," Emma says, and then asks, "Speaking of being here, how's Henry doing?"

Regina smiles fondly. "He's putting on a show of being sick, making me wonder how many time he's faked it. He's with Marian now in one of the suites the DEO's giving me. For such a dark place, they have pretty nice suites."

"Why's he feigning sick? He's already getting to miss school."

"I think he just wants to make sure I won't change my mind, and also take the opportunity to test his acting skills."

"Fair enough," Emma concedes.

"Now come on, let's go see him, I think he'll like that."

* * *

Half an hour after media outlets confirm Regina Mills' death, Supergirl arrives at Gold Laboratories, storming past every single security post and closed door.

Security personnel are yelling after her, pulling out their weapons until they realize who they're facing, and how useless their tazers and guns are.

The secretary in front of Gold's office valiantly tries to stop her from going any further, standing in front of the closed doorway as if she could physically barricade the way. "I'm sorry, Mr. Gold is busy right now-"

Emma ignores her and pushes past her, storming inside with a loud bang.

Gold looks up leisurely from his work, and blinks. The security officers have caught up with her and surround her, pointing their weapons at her nonetheless, but Emma isn't paying attention to them. She's looking at Gold and only him. Conveying the absolute hatred she feels for the man for trying to hurt Regina.

"It's quite alright folks, Supergirl can have her extremely unorthodox unscheduled appointment," Gold says after a moment waving his hand.

The officers holster their weapons and leave quietly, shutting the door behind them.

"You're not worried I might kill you?" Emma asks.

Gold smirks. "Not at all. For one, I know you are a hero, symbolically speaking, and heroes don't kill. Secondly, I believe you and Zelena have met, right?"

He gestures to her right, where Zelena is sitting in an en suite room, lounging on a couch drinking hell-knows-what. She cheers Emma with her glass, and winks.

"We have. So I suppose if a hero status is measured on who you've murdered, I guess that makes you a villain." She glances at Zelena. "Doubly so, at the very least."

"Me? Murdered anyone? I have no idea what you could be trying to insinuate," Gold temples his fingers together, poker face intact.

Emma narrows her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me. You orchestrated all of this, that's why you have Zelena here, because you knew I would come."

"I have Zelena here because she is my head of security, and because she's an valued employee of Gold Laboratories."

"Who is supposed to be dead," Emma counters.

Zelena pipes up, "And being dead feels fabulous!"

Gold shrugs. "Semantics. If the world wants to think she's dead, that's their problem. Why it interests you is another matter."

"I'm not interested in her. I'm interested in Regina Mills."

Zelena stands up and walks to stand at the doorway between the two rooms. Emma tenses and keeps Zelena in her sights, wary of what she might do. "And what has my beloved sister done now? Put you up as her main enforcer to get the answers out of Gold?"

Emma grinds her teeth. "Don't act dumb too. It doesn't suit you."

For a moment, Emma can see genuine confusion in Zelena's face. "Dumb? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Zelena," Gold cuts in. "How about you leave Ms. Swan and I to talk?"

At first, it looks like Zelena will say no. But after a moment, she agrees and leaves them alone, closing the door behind her as she heads to the waiting room with Gold's secretary, muttering under her breath.

"So I'm going to guess Zelena doesn't know she succeeded in killing her sister?" Emma asks, taking a few steps forward. She ignores the fact that he knows who she is, Zelena must have told him everything, so it's moot point to try and deny it.

Gold doesn't bother to give her an answer, only downturns the corners of his lips and shrugs his shoulders.

"She will find out about it soon enough," Emma adds. "And Zelena doesn't strike me as the level-headed type."

"What is your angle Ms. Swan?" Gold asks.

Emma splays her hands on the desk and leans forward, her eyes steely as she looks at Gold. "I know you killed Regina, using Zelena to do it."

Gold sighs and stands up, grabbing the cane leaning against his desk and walking to face the windows behind him. "While I'm sure your little act might fool many, I am not the least inclined to quiver in my shoes at your accusation. I had nothing to do with Regina's death. I am deeply saddened for the loss of a great CEO and feminist icon, but my hands are absolutely clean of the matter. As you can tell, Zelena seems just as surprised at your insinuations, and she doesn't nearly have as good of a poker face as her sister has...or rather did."

His smirk as he turns around to face her again is making Emma's blood boil, and her fingers are making indentations and splintering the wood. "Don't feed me that PR bullshit, you are the only one who has motive, and Zelena practically admitted to attacking her for the past few days."

"Attacking? Oh my, I will have a talk with her. I doubt she would do such a thing."

"Who else has the resources necessary like the Kryptonite found in the attacks?" Emma is not going to let him slip his way out. She has to come out of there with something.

"Plenty of people. I have an entire department dedicated to it. It's a little bit smaller after my own unfortunate explosion, and if I'm not mistaken, your little friends from that secret department...Area 51 was it? Well, whatever they're called, aren't they holding one of my ex-employees there? What was his name? Winston? Walter?"

"Walsh," Emma ground out. She recalls that Walsh had mentioned something about trying to find a side job a year ago to help pay his rent, she just hadn't figured it'd be this. No wonder he got mixed up.

"Yes. A fine gentleman, if not for his involvement. I'd try asking _him_ , rather than barging in here and making my employees scramble to try and deal with your unruliness because you're grieving. I can assure you, Ms. Swan, this time was a courtesy because you are a friend of the people, but next time I will go after you with the full might of the law." When Emma didn't move, he shooed her away with his hand. "That's your cue to leave dearie."

And Emma did, making sure to step a little bit harder and crack the tiles on the floor, and slamming the doors closed behind her enough to crack them.

Once she returns to the DEO, everyone looks serious and contemplative. They had heard the entire conversation, as she was wearing a next gen recording device that's meant to capture Gold's gloating of having orchestrated this scheme.

Director Fa, now recuperated and looking her healthy self, greets her with, "It was a valiant effort, you did get some valuable intel."

Cora scoffs. She's only there still because the main idea is hers - though this venture is clearly not hers as she's not afraid to berate them for the waste of time. "Valiant? I call it pathetic. She barely grilled him for anything! Gold walked all over her."

"That was the point," Ruby counters. "To get Gold to believe he's won. That Emma can only do so much without triggering some sort of legal or military repercussion."

"I still maintain we should've just done my idea entirely from the get go. This helps us with nothing," Cora adds, not caring much for Ruby's answer.

Marian steps in, a bit more diplomatically, and says, "I know what you're saying Cora, but this _does_ help. This will get Gold to lower his defenses, and at the party, he'll admit everything. It's less work for Henry too."

Regina finally speaks up, saying, "I still don't understand why we have to use _my child_ in this ploy. I can understand everything else: faking my death, sending Emma into the office of the man who has engineered a woman that can kill her, and trying to get Gold to confess. But Henry? I do not agree to it."

"But he loves the idea!" Cora says, grinning that fake smile that Emma's seen one too many times; too much teeth, not enough realism.

"He's not aware of the danger," Emma adds. "And it _is_ dangerous. He's ten, any espionage idea is going to seem like something right out of a comic book."

"Exactly." Regina flashes Emma a grateful smile for sticking to her side on this debate.

"I can turn into Henry and play his part as well," Mulan suggests.

Cora doesn't agree. "No, this has to be with him. You might have fooled everyone at MillsCo, but this is Gold. We only get one chance, and only Henry can do this. Anyone else will trigger silent alarms inside his head, and we won't be able to get to him again. So Regina, will you finally admit that he's the only one for the job?"

And so Regina gives in, but not before uttering, "You are using my son for bait, and I won't be anywhere near to protect him. If Gold hurts a single hair on his head, mother, I can promise you I will hold you entirely responsible, and I can assure you that I will become your worst nightmare. So you better make sure he's fine."

She storms out of the room after that, too incensed to stay there. She knows her mother. It's all trickery and deceit with her. Everyone's just pieces on the board for Cora, to be sacrificed and discarded as she sees fit. If this hadn't been the only plausible idea to stop Gold, she would've never agreed to it. And she only agreed to the faking her death part. The rest of it was not in her purview.

Regina hears footsteps and when she turns, sees Emma approaching her. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to be alone, but I'm here if you want to talk."

The brunette appreciates the gesture, and walks closer to be engulfed by Emma's arms. "I hate my mother."

"You're not the only one...she's a piece of work. But Mulan and I managed to get a caveat in."

"And what's that?" Regina asks, wondering what could possibly help assuage the guilt and fear of Henry being used like this.

"We'll use Mulan's Martian powers of invisibility and hide ourselves in the room with Henry. If anything should go wrong, we can jump in," Emma explains, her hands caressing Regina's back in slow comforting circles.

Now that, Regina can get behind. It's still dangerous for Henry, but her little boy was growing up, and he wants to help her. She could only hope it will all go off without a hitch.

* * *

 **Woo okay! That was that!**

 **I wasn't going to make everyone suffer to find out whether or not Regina had or hadn't survived, so this is where I leave off! Next chapter we'll see if Cora's gamble pays off.**

 **And yes, Mulan is a Martian here, very useful for faking deaths haha.**

 **Anyway! Since I'm sure no one wants to be waiting for more, and there is only one chapter left, I'm just going to get right to working on the final chapter, and hopefully have it posted within the next few days!**

 **Let me know what you thought!**


	6. The Victory

**Final chapter!**

 **Let's see how things wrap up.**

 **It's been quite a ride with this story, I hope everyone enjoys the ending!**

* * *

As the guards open the door, Emma sees Walsh sitting there, hands cuffed to the metal table. She walks inside and sighs, waiting until the door closes behind her to ask, "Why?"

"Why what?" is Walsh's raspy answer. He looks up at her slowly, the smile that usually graced his face nowhere in sight.

"Why did you do this? Why would you work with someone to murder a person? Why didn't you tell me about this?" Emma retorts, her anger mounting.

Walsh purses his lips and hums. "Wow, you really expected a lot from that 'why'. Let's see. I did this because I wanted to; Regina Mills is poison to the world, and her exposés do more damage than good. I'm happy to have done my part. She deserves this, and why would I tell you? You're the president of the Regina Mills fanclub with your puppy-love crush on her."

Emma is finding it really hard to not punch her ex-best friend in the face. "So that's what this is about. Jealousy? You were jealous and angry that I supported Regina and so you decide to side yourself with a couple of murdering megalomaniacs."

With a sneer, Walsh adds, "I like to think of it more as having someone enjoying my company and appreciating me for who I am."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emma gapes. Her stomach clenches at the thought of who Walsh is talking about.

"Zelena. When I met her a year ago, she showed me what it's like to be appreciated. To be loved by someone."

Emma feels sick to her stomach. "You rebounded to Zelena? Seriously? You take rejection that badly?"

"Badly? You humiliated me. Rejecting me and then telling me you had a crush on Regina? You'd think you would realize that it's hopeless right? The hero doesn't get the girl. I mean, would you really want to endanger her? That would be a bit selfish of you. And her poor kid..."

Emma slams her hands on the table, the sound rebounding all over the room. Walsh looks scared, and Emma takes a deep breath to reign in her anger. "I swear to god Walsh, I will make sure you're locked away for a long time. But if by some miracle someone takes pity on you and releases you, I can promise you, if you touch a single hair on either Regina's or Henry's head, I will make your life a living hell."

"Bold words for a hero. Too bad you won't actually do anything. Now just leave well-enough alone Emma. I've heard the news. Poor Regina perished because of your incompetence, so now you have no one."

Making a fist with her hand, Emma punches the table and makes the smooth metal surface concave. Walsh jumps and then takes a deep breath. They hold eye-contact for a few minutes until Emma blinks, turning around to leave.

Walsh lets out a cackle. "The hero of the people has no one! Remember that Emma!"

* * *

Emma's been letting off steam by stomping around the endless DEO hallways. She's not even sure where she's going. She's just resisting the urge to return to Walsh and punch him. She pauses when she sees Henry sitting with his back against the wall, seemingly in his own world. She stops and sits down beside him.

"What's on your mind, Henry?" Emma asks.

"Why is mom so upset? I thought she'd be happy that we'd be getting the bad guy," he answers, fiddling with a pencil.

Emma sighs. "Because she's worried about you Henry. You're going to be doing something very dangerous."

Henry makes a face of disbelief. "I'm getting Gold to confess, what's so dangerous about it?"

"He's a dangerous man Henry. He tried to hurt your mom." Emma doesn't mention that Gold has been ready to kill Regina. He doesn't need to hear that.

He nods. "But you're going to be there right? And Mulan. Plus grandma is planning this."

And so Emma explains that Cora isn't someone to go against, and that Regina isn't a fan of the idea, but that she wants Henry to be able to choose for himself.

"I just want to help her," he sighs. "Do you think there's another way to do this? Because if there is, then I won't do it. I don't want mom to be worried for me."

"I'm sure we can find another way," Emma says, standing up and holding her hand out to help him up. "Come on, we can plan for this together."

* * *

Regina's ecstatic at the change of plans, not so much at having to tell her mother, or having to come up with an alternative with only a few hours before the event.

But by the time they are in the final meeting before going to the gathering, they have a plan, and Cora is not pleased.

"You can't just change the plan like this!" she splutters.

"We can, and we have," Regina counters. "Nothing is inherently changing, just the main players."

Emma looks around the room with an interested expression in her face as she asks, "Does anyone here have a problem with the new plan?"

The rest of the people in the room just shake their heads.

"Then majority wins," Emma concludes, looking entirely too smug at having pulled one over Cora.

But Cora isn't at all satisfied with this turn of events, but rather than fight back as expected, she just huffs and says, "Just don't come crying to me when everything goes to hell in a handbasket!"

Everyone watches as she turns around and leaves, before going over the plan one more time. Once they're done, the heroes part ways, getting ready for the night's event.

Well, everyone except for Emma. She's going as Supergirl, and she's already in costume and she decides to wait outside Regina's room while her girlfriend changes.

When Regina exits her room, she's faced with a curious sight of Emma looking at her costume disapprovingly. She quietly tells Henry to go head to the entrance, and that she'll catch up in a minute.

"Did you stain it?" Regina asks airily, even though she can figure why Emma is looking at her costume with such a face.

"Well I do have a metaphorical stain on it: the fact that the person who designed and made this costume turned out to be working for your sister because he was slighted that I didn't return his romantic affections and then helped her to create ploys to hurt you with the eventual intent of murder."

Regina nods, going to stand in front of Emma. "I imagine that isn't easy. But speaking as someone who has many times collaborated with people who either despise me, or wound up despising me because of something or other, I'd say it's your prerogative to mourn the end of this, but carry on. Still wear that same costume while Walsh continues watching from his jail cell."

Emma looks less assured. "But how can I do that? Every time I look at it I'll be reminded of him. Maybe I can get a new costume..."

"No," Regina shakes her head, pointing to the shield on her chest. "Every time _I_ look at it, I see hope. And I can't be the only person that thinks that. You change that costume, and you let him win. You show him that he affected you so much, you couldn't bear the thought of continuing to wear it."

"But he _did_ affect me," Emma counters.

"And why should he know about that?"

Emma sighs. "I'm not that strong emotionally. I mean, how do _you_ deal with a situation like this?"

Regina looks pensive for a moment and then begins, "When I was an intrepid investigative journalist, I teamed up with another writer, Greg for a project. We were going to take down a major company that was hiding millions of dollars in off-shore holdings, and right when we were about to publish, the company bought Greg out. I didn't know about it until the day we were going to hand in our report, when I saw all the papers had been burned. I was living with a roommate at the time, and we thought it was more secure if all the papers stayed with him, and I felt so damn foolish at the time for having trusted him.

"Three months later, I did all my research again, and published the investigation by myself. It was what put me on the map to where I am today. Every time I read an article or bio about me, they mention the piece, and every time I feel sick remembering how Greg was paid off so easily, and what a betrayal it was. But I didn't let it deter me. It obviously doesn't compare to your experience, but as you asked: I deal with it by remembering it, but not letting it affect me."

"Wise words," Emma says, nodding with a smile. "And now, we need to go to your party."

"You mean the party honouring my death?" Regina corrects as they begin walking to the entrance of the base.

Emma shrugs, keeping pace, letting Regina's arm entwine with hers. "Semantics. You're still very much alive, and you'll make an amazing entrance."

"Let's hope. If this doesn't work, I'll be in for a long life of hiding."

"And I won't let that happen. We'll win." Before they reach the entrance where they hear everyone ready to go, Emma pulls Regina in for a deep kiss. She hopes to convey everything in it: her hope and reassurances, as well as her love for the woman in her arms.

When they part, Regina smiles at her. "With you by my side, I know we will."

* * *

The celebrations are well underway when Ruby notifies Emma of Gold's arrival. Everyone gets in their places, and the hero approaches Gold.

"Supergirl," he greets, at least courteous to keep her secret identity to himself in this public venue. "How wonderful to see you here."

Emma returns a very fake smile that she's sure she picked up from Regina, and says, "Someone needs to talk to you."

"Right to business aren't we? I'm afraid I must decline. You see, I'm here to celebrate dear Regina's life, not get accosted by you and your allies once again."

Rather than back down, Emma counters with, "What's wrong Gold? Afraid of me now that your pet security guard isn't here? Though I'm surprised, I'd figure Zelena would want to attend."

Gold's mouth twitches in a brief smile before he responds, "Alas Zelena is mourning in her own way. But since you seem hellbent on having me meet this mysterious person, then very well, lead the way."

Pleased that she's getting her way, Emma nods and leads them away from the party, and into an unused side room in the banquet hall.

Once inside, Gold says, "If I didn't know any better dearie, I'd say this seems relatively ominous. What's the purpose of this meeting? I see no ally of yours here."

From the shadows, a voice calls out, "Well that would be understandable, as I am dead."

It's an unmistakable voice, and Gold notices, faltering every so slightly. Her turns to Emma and chuckles. "Quite the trick you've got here."

Emma just stares at him blankly while Regina says, "Oh it's no trick Gold. I'm afraid you weren't as successful as you thought you'd be."

"Cut the crap and show yourself," Gold huffs, slamming his ever-present cane on the ground.

Regina steps out of the shadows and holds her arms out as if presenting herself. "Believe the crap now Gold?"

"You-you're supposed to be dead," Gold stumbles over his words, blinking and pointing. "I verified you were dead!"

"Verified?" Emma repeats, interested. "And what's your vested interest on Regina's life? You're not family."

"Don't say another word!" Everyone in the room pauses as Cora sweeps in the room. "In case you haven't realized yet dear, they're trying to bait you into revealing you were the one who ordered the attack on my daughter. Ms. Swan here is wearing a recording device."

Gold smirks widely, much more assured of himself. "Well then. It's good to see I still have some allies in the world."

"Mother!" Regina looks betrayed. "How could you do this?"

"How? If you're not going to do the plan right Regina, then why should I help you?"Cora responds haughtily.

Emma's fists are balled and she grinds out, "And that's reason to betray us?"

Cora shrugs. "Survival of the fittest. Speaking of..."

She pulls out a gun with a silencer from her purse and hands it to Gold. He doesn't waste a second before pointing it at Regina.

Emma quickly moves to stand in front of Regina.

"Ah ah ah!" Cora tuts, before removing yet another object from her purse and holding it up. "I would step aside, unless you'd rather I throw this Kryptonite at your feet."

When Emma doesn't budge, Cora shrugs. "Very well, have it your way."

She chucks the green rock by Emma's feet, and Emma's legs shake until she collapses on her knees and hands on the floor, shuddering.

"Emma! Mother, please, stop this!" Regina begs bending ever so slightly to place her hands on Emma's shoulders comfortingly.

"Oh no Regina, this is what happens when you try to make foolish plans, I think Gold can agree with that," Cora says, turning to her new partner.

"Indeed. Now Regina, would you be so kind as to remove Ms. Swan's recording device? And don't think about kicking the Kryptonite away, this gun is still pointed at you." He wiggles the gun the slightest bit to show he's still holding it, and Regina slowly reaches around to the front of Emma's costume and removes the device they had installed there.

"Good, now throw it to the ground, and step on it. Really dig your heel in," Gold continues relishing this moment.

Regina does just that and then stands there, a furious façade showing, while Emma breathes heavily by her feet. After a few silent seconds, Regina says, "Now what? Going to finish the job?"

"Of course; as the saying goes, if you want something done right, you must do it yourself."

Cora nods. "Indeed. Leaving it to lackeys never works. Not to mention that you get irrefutable proof that the deed is done."

Regina decides to try another tactic. "What if I promise to not say another word? I will stop the investigations and leave you alone Gold. Please, Henry...my son-"

"Will be fine in my hands," Cora interrupts.

Gold smirks, clicking the safety off. "And if you truly did mean a word of what you said, you would have stopped when the most I sent was confetti. Not even sending death threats stopped you. Nor trying to kill you. So I'm afraid I will have to try again."

"Stop!" Emma tries, feebly trying to get back on her feet.

"You look pathetic. It's a wonder she manages to do anything," Cora mocks.

"Indeed, and yet she managed to stop two of my attacks on your daughter here, so it's good you came prepared," Gold says, impressed.

"Of course, I have a thing with working for the winning team. And all bets are off because Regina is too sentimental; I figure it's best to switch sides, and join you."

Gold agrees. "A perfectly understandable notion, though I clearly underestimated your black heart Cora."

Cora flashes a brilliant smile at him. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, I've heard tales of how ruthless you can be. Though I thought that undoing your family by trying to kill Regina this past week, and being responsible for taking Zelena away from you with the explosion five years ago, would have made you less than receptive to taking my side of things. But no matter, time is of the essence."

He points his gun and is about to shoot Regina when he hears yet another voice yell, "Got it!"

Transfixed, Gold watches in surprise as Emma stands up, stretching her neck. "What the-"

In his confusion, he tries to shoot the gun, but finds it just clicks, the clip empty.

"Oh silly me, did I forget to load it?" Cora clucks her tongue.

Emma steps over the rock and walks to stand in front of Gold, taking the gun easily from his hand. He stutters, "N-no. Y-you, the Kryptonite-"

Regina picks up the green rock. "I believe this is an emerald, right mother?"

Cora nods. "Quite right."

"But-" Gold seems completely nonplussed by this twist.

"In case you haven't yet figured it out," Emma begins with a smirk. "We've been playing you for a fool. Cora's working for us."

Marian comes out from the shadows, waving. "And I got this all on tape. Apparently your statute of limitations with Zelena isn't quite up, so your admissions to being responsible for the explosion, intent to murder Regina, as well as explaining that all the attacks were your idea, well...I'd say you're pretty screwed. Gotta love a villain that likes to gloat"

Gold watches, stunned, as DEO agents burst inside, ready to arrest him.

"You bastard!"

Everyone freezes as someone else joins them.

"Well then, this is a surprise, I believe I'm late to the party." It's Zelena, and she looks positively seething, strutting in as if she owns the room. But she only has eyes for Gold. "You disgust me! You tried to murder my sister?! I agreed to intimidate her, not murder!"

Regina steps forward, much to Emma's chagrin and says, "Zelena-"

"Shut up!" she screeches, not even turning to face her sister. "I'm here for Gold, that's all."

It's as if time is working in slow motion. No one can stop the forming of shards of Kryptonite in her hands, nor her firing them off towards Gold, hitting him square in the chest. He falls with a thud, and agents are rushing to contain Zelena.

Emma wants to jump in and stop the green woman, but it seems Zelena's anger is feeding her Kryptonite, and she's radiating it to the point Emma's fatigued from just being in the room with her. But even where she falls short, the DEO is hurrying to intercept Zelena.

"Oh don't bother," she rolls her eyes and flies off, smashing right through the ceiling and out towards the night. Agents rush off to try and see if they can track her down, while others to tend to Gold.

Emma surveys the scene of chaos, trying to regain her wits, and Ruby holsters her gun, coming to stand beside her. "Well, we got Gold."

They watch as Regina burrows into Cora's arms, the events creating a kind of peace between them for once. "Yeah well, it's a half-win really. Zelena is still out there."

Ruby shrugs. "We'll catch her. Now if you'll excuse me, I think Mulan is glaring at me to get to work."

Emma chuckles silently and nods, seeing her sister walk off, only to be joined by Regina, who asks, "Are you okay?"

"I've had better days; your sister is quite something when she's angry. And anyway, I should be asking that to you."

Regina shakes the matter off. "I'm thinking of her less like my sister and more like someone who looks a lot like her and is taking advantage of that. For all her jealous rage that she had, Zelena was never like this. I was trying to get justice for someone who had five years to get a message to me that she was fine, and she didn't. And now she just waltzes in and attacks Gold in my name. It's a bit disconcerting really. The only bright thing is that it seems to have brought my mother to her senses. She's actually repentant at having mistreated me all these years."

Emma wraps an arm around Regina and brings her girlfriend closer, planting a kiss on her forehead. "If you want to talk, I'm here."

"I know. I just want to focus on our victory," Regina answers, leaning her head on Emma's shoulder and relaxing. There will be time later to focus on Zelena.

Taking the cue, Emma shifts topics. "And our successful ruse. You and Cora gave quite a performance, even I believed it for a second," Emma says with a grin.

Cora nods, coming closer. "Indeed, worthy of a Tony award! Broadway has nothing on me."

Regina sighs. "And now I'll need to give a performance of my own, telling everyone I'm not really dead."

Emma gives her a kiss on the lips for good luck, and takes her hand. They walk to the banquet hall, ready to face the world together.

* * *

After they finally manage to wrap everything up, Emma accompanies Regina and Henry back to the Mills' house. Poor Henry is exhausted from the day's events, and Emma carries him to bed, where Regina tucks him in.

"I'm sure he'll enjoy having someone who can carry him to bed if he falls asleep no matter what age," Regina comments after they've settled down on the couch together, Emma lying down with her head on Regina's lap.

"The question is whether he'll allow it. I've heard moody teenage boys might not be so open to that idea," Emma counters, enjoying as Regina combs her hand through her hair.

"Touché. For now, I'm just happy to have him at home, and that you made him see that the mission was too dangerous before it was too late."

"He just wanted to help, and I guess for a ten-year old, the need to protect you preceded his regard for safety."

Regina smiles. "Sounds like someone else I know."

"But I'm nearly indestructible," Emma points out.

"Doesn't negate the fact you're reckless." Regina looks smug and Emma has to concede her girlfriend has a point, mostly because she gets a lovely kiss on her lips that cancels any and all arguments she could counter with.

They continue talking well into the night, and even on their way to work next morning.

When Emma sits down at her desk, she looks around the office and feels a sense of calm knowing that she can still have this world of normalcy. It makes her feel like she can fit in, and she's happy that she always has this job to fall back on. Ruby often asks her why she keeps this job, considering she could always pursue more exciting opportunities. But as she glances to her left at Regina working in her office, Emma concludes that there's nowhere she'd rather be.

And when she hears commotion outside, Regina looks up from her work and gives Emma a subtle wink before calling out, "Miss Swan! I needed those copies five minutes ago!"

Taking her cue with a barely contained grin, Emma barely manages a "Yes Ms. Mills!" before she's rushing up the elevator to the roof. As she shucks off her cardigan and her costume comes into view, she thinks that Regina is right. Her costume is a symbol. It means hope, and nothing can change that.

She's proud to wear it. It's what makes her Supergirl.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this story!**

 **I know that it's very open-ended, and I'm sure more than one person would love for a continuation, but as this was meant as a big bang story all along, I had a clear end in sight, and I feel like there exist enough Supergirl-inspired SQ fics without me inundating the trope.**

 **Besides, I have plans for my own original superhero sq story. Which I will wrote one day, when I don't have a gajillion stories to update. Anyway! Lots of things happening in this closing chapter, and Cora actually pulled through! Go figure.**

 **Meanwhile Zelena is off free in the world...who knows what wicked havoc she'd wreak.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this story, and I'm super sorry for the delays in finishing this, and now I'm fully planning on diving back into my regular schedule of fics, starting with a very important chapter of Such a Heavenly View!**

 **Let me know what you thought of this, and thank you to everyone for the support!**


End file.
